High Functioning Free Will in Space
by 003D
Summary: Team Free Will is needed, yet again, to save the world. However, this is a new one. The corrupt demon, Moriarty, is planning to break the 66 seals to let Lucifer free again. With this at hand, Castiel calls the Doctor for help. Though, it will take more than salt and a sonic screw driver to beat this mastermind, but also a detective. SuperWhoLock (FTW). Updates once a week.
1. Chapter 1

SuperWhoLock - Chapter 1

As the cool breeze brushed against Castiel's face, the angel was enjoying the peace that's been restored to the Garesan after the Archangel's, Raphael's, defeat. Often he would look down at Earth to examine the human's progression in their lives. He, however, would personally visit the impossible brothers time by time.  
With the pure green grass brushing on his ankles, and watching the autistic man fly his kite, his moment was interrupted with a distress signal. He dropped down to Earth in L.A to meet the angel who was part of Raphael's defeat. Castiel saw the 3 story brick building, and flew in. In it, he saw a ballroom, and with the cheesy 70's disco music, and the multi-colored lights bouncing off of his eyes, he could oh so ever guess who called him.

"Balthazar..." greeted Castiel.

"Castiel! Oh the time that's passed since we've last seen each other. How long has it been? A year?" Balthazar replied.

"Yes. After we defeated "him."

"Well, don't let us take all the credit, mate! Them Winchester boys stopped you from opening Purgatory. Remember? Oh, and the 'you're welcome' was very much appreciated when you guys used my weapons," Balthazar walked towards the counter to the beat of the music, "Drink?"

"Balthazar, if you've only called me to reminisce about the past, just to let me listen, then I'd best be going."

"Cas... It's happening again," Balthazar placed his glass down, "But he's more dangerous than ever." Castiel looked into Balthazar's eyes and lowered his head with understanding.

"What do we know of him?" The angel asked.

"His intentions are unclear. All we know is that he's a demon." Castiel started pacing in thought.

" I think it's time to call call those boys, Cas. This is their type of party."

"You get the boys. I know of another man who may be of help." Castiel replied. Balthazar, confused at first, then understood who this man Castiel's talking about is.

"I will meet you and the boys. We'll assemble in 30 minutes minutes at Bobby's house," says Castiel.

"Okay captain. I'll let them know you said hi." Balthazar closed his eyes, and vanished. Castiel began questioning if contacting this mysterious figure would be so simple. He decided to proceed in a more comfortable environment with this head throbbing with the music. The angel closed his eyes, and when open, saw the ocean.

As he stared into the ocean from the bridge, he heard a noise similar to a horn of a train sort of, but more... alive but alien. Suddenly, his trenchcoat along with his hair blew away a bit by a sudden gust of wind. A blue box then started materializing in front of him. As the blue box was visible, revealed actually to be a police box, a 6 ft man jumped out, and, as to what Castiel saw, was wearing a bowtie and a fez. The man then started bursting out with greetings and friendly comments.

"Castiel! Oh, great to see you again pal! How long has it been?" The man asked.

"About 500 years, and it's a pleasure to see you again as well, Doctor." Castiel examined the Doctor and his outrages apparel.

"Is it necessary to be wearing a...-" "Fez Cas! It's called a fez! I wear fezzes now, 'cause fezzes are cool." As he said this, he constantly readjusted his hat. Castiel gave the Doctor a questionable look.

"How did you know that I needed to see you?" Castiel asked.

"I didn't," the Doctor replied, "I was just hoping you had time to see this." The Doctor finally decided to take the situation seriously at this point.

"I hope you've already been told what's on our plate right now. Lately, things have been bugging in the night with various people on this planet. However, this is new. It's nothing extraterrestrial. No, this is something far more... dangerous."

"Yes. It's the same here. We've already began assessing the situation here. We started re-grouping," Castiel explained.

"Well, so have I Cas! Um, who is this "we" you're talking about?"

"They're the Winchesters. They... deal with this type of thing on the platter. I believe it's best if you meet them for an plan." Castiel suggested.

"Great Idea Cas! Tell them to meet me in London in...-"

"We'll be in London in about a day. Meet us there by then."

"Good! Can't wait to meet your little friends!" The Doctor hopped into the machine.

"Wait! Where specifically in London?!" Castiel panicked, but it's too late. The machine made the noise again, and vanished. Castiel sighed, and decided to meet with Balthazar. He flew to Bobby's place, and is shocked to see the chaos in the room with Dean screaming, "Cas! What the actual hell?!"

All that Castiel processed in that moment was that Dean was mad at Balthazar for raiding their liquor supply.

"I don't understand. You... you're not usually angry when someone takes your alcoholic beverages."

"Oh, but this is different. That bottle had the stuff that we used on Roofus' grave!"

"I was thirsty! Didn't have time to drink with me explaining to you what's going on." Balthazar argued. Castiel turned to Sam.

"Did Balthazar explain to you the situation?" asked Castiel.

"Um, no. They've just been arguing. I guess I'm mad at Balthazar too, but I kinda realized it's not that right time to fight with the fact that Balthazar is here personally with news." Sam said. Castiel faced his attention back to the fight.

"Balthazar! Let me take over!" Balthazar looked at Castiel, then back at Dean. He then vanished.

"I swear Cas, your friend is gonna blow up a city or something out of sheer boredom."

"That is not of import right now Dean. Have you seen the news lately?" Sam decided to join the conversation.

"No. Why? Another case?" Sam asked.

"No. Something's much worse is at stake here Sam." Castiel gestured to the laptop on the wooden desk. Dean sat down to look up the latest news. As Sam viewed the screen, they see the picture of a man looking no older than mid-30s. The picture wasn't that clear since it only showed mostly the back of his head, though they were able to decipher a chunk of his right side.

"So is this the guy that's been bringing doomsday?" Dean asked.

"Yes." They both stood there for a moment of process.

"Wait. You don't mean literally yes, right?" said Sam. Cas looked at Dean and Sam in annoyance.

"That's the message I've been trying to get across, yes. This man is... breaking the seals again."

"So he's trying to restart... the apocalypse?!" Dean shouted, "Well what the hell do we know about this guy?"

"None of us are sure yet. The only thing we know of him is that he's a demon. But -" Sam interrupted Castiel, "But what?" Cas looks at both of them, "There is someone, that may be the only person who can stand up to, strong enough, to take him, and, if it does occur, Lucifer." Sam stiffened at the name.

"I just met him a while ago."

"Ya know where he is now?" Dean asked.

"He said to meet him in London," Cas said, "but no specific address." Sam and Dean gave each other befuddled looks. "He tends to do that with his... profession." Cas clarified.

"Can he help us?" said Dean.

"Yes. Very." Cas answered.

"Okay. So, where do we start?" As Dean asked, Castiel placed the both of his index fingers on the boys heads, and next thing they knew, they were in London.


	2. Chapter 2

SuperWhoLock Chapter 2

The next thing Dean knew, he, his brother, and the angel nearly got hit by a car on the street of London.

"Great timing Cas! Not like we all need our lives or anything," Dean shouted sarcastically.

As the three of them fished for air, Sam continued to keep the group on track.

"Ok. So... what's the plan? How do we find him?"

"I can't sense him, but I know of someone who might know his tracks."

"Who?"

Cas started pacing, "Her name's Amelia Pond, but goes by Amy. She and the man are close."

"Wait, you mean lovey dovey close? And a name would've been helpful a second ago," Dean commented.

"No. The man and her have a friendly bond with each other, and the woman is married to a man named Rory Williams. The man refers himself as the Doctor." Sam and Dean leaned in for the rest of the name, "Um, Doctor who?" asked Sam.

"Just the Doctor," said Castiel. He looked around the busy crowd with the various stores lit up at night. He then notices bad news. Sam and Dean notice his reaction.

"Cas, what's wrong?" asked Sam, "A demon," said Castiel, "I can sense him. I don't see him however. He's probably working with the demon breaking the seals. You guys have to be careful," said Castiel.

"Wait, us? Are you going to help us?" said Dean.

"I must discuss with Balthazar of our findings and a plan," Cas looked around once more and placed his fingers on their heads again, now being in front of a blue house, "Be cautious, and just pray to me if anything goes wrong. I will return soon." The angel closed his eyes and disappeared. As the boys layed there, taking in the rainy air, and the bright blue house, they checked their pockets for their fake ID's.

"Ready?" Sam asks

"Let's do this," Dean shrugged off the tension on his shoulders, and proceeded to walk to the door. Sam knocked on the door, "Hello?! I'm here for the Ponds?!" The brothers stepped back a bit, and examined the house a bit more.

"Hm. Wonder why they chose blue," Dean commented, "Why not?" asked Sam, "Just wonderin' dude." They immediately changed their direction to inside the house when they saw a woman open the door. She was a strong ginger, skinny, a bit pale, and about 6 ft.

"Um... can I help you guys?" Sam and Dean took out their ID's.

"Yes. Detective Shelby. This is my partner, Scott. Can we just ask you a few questions?" Dean told with the usual straight face he puts on when lying. She examined the ID's thoroughly, and looked at both of them. She gave them both a grin and gestured them to come inside.

"My name is Amy Pond by the way," Amy exclaimed.

"Oh, we're well aware of who you are-" Dean is interrupted with Sam's elbow, telling Dean 'the hell man?!' Dean stared back 'what?' Sam answered 'kinda creepy to say that? We can't lose her.' Amy luckily didn't saw any of that, "You sirs want some water?" The boys examined Amy with two glasses of water in her hands. They excepted the kind offer.

"Thank you ma'am," said Sam. The three of them walked to the living room as they layed on the couch to discuss.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Amy asked. Dean finished his glass, and setted it on the coffee table.

"We are aware that you know the presence of a person for whom we are looking for," Dean exclaimed, "Do you know anyone that that goes by the name Doctor?" Sam continued.

"Doctor who?" Amy looking puzzled.

"Just the Doctor. He is needed by us for information on a case we're doing," said Sam.

"Well, what's the case?" Sam looked at Dean for help, "someone's breaking in through shops and stores around here, and we would like to hear what the Doctor says about his alibi," answered Dean. Amy looked down and perched her lips.

"Sorry gentlemen. I have no info on these so called break ins. I don't know anyone else that might be part of this crime either, especially the Doctor. Sorry sirs." Amy looked back up at the boys.

"Okay, that's alright ma'am. Thank you for letting us in your house. Lovely home, and I like your choice of blue," complemented Sam. Amy blushed a bit, and lead the both of them outside the house. They said their goodbyes and were about to leave.

"Oh, and might there be motel around here at all?" Dean introjected.

"Two blocks to your right here, take a left, and you'll see a nearby motel." Dean smirked at Amy,and the both waved goodbye.  
An hour later, the hunters were in their room, pacing.

"I'm going back to the lady's house. I gotta ask her a few more questions," Dean said.

"What? Dude, the woman didn't know anything," Sam argued.

"Cas told us she knew the Doctor pretty well. She's hiding something Sammy." Dean walked out of the room, when Sam decided to follow.

"Why you following me?" Dean asked.

"Well, you have a point there with them being friends, and I gotta make sure you don't scare her off," explaining Sam.

"Shouldn't it be vice-versa?" Dean chuckled. Sam just shook his head, "Dude..." Dean just took the silent comment, and went with it.

30 minutes later, they were back in front of the house, and knocked on the door again, however, the door creaked open. Dean and Sam look at each other. 'Dude, never a good sign. Demons?' Dean got from Sam's message. 'Maybe.' They went in.

"Hello? Amy? It's us again: Scott and Shelby. We're here to-" Sam was cut off by him being knocked out by the ginger girl with a frying pan. It was too late for Dean to react when he got knocked out by a pot in the hands of man with a scrub with a name tag that says "Rory Williams".


	3. Chapter 3

SuperWhoLock Chapter 3

****Fighting off the pain of the Winchesters' throbbing heads, they realized the handcuffs on their wrists, and with it being attached to a heater. Seeing through Dean's blurry vision, he noticed Amy and Rory looking panicked with the situation.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, " Ya mind uncuffing us since you happy couple are busy arguing?" Rory looked at Dean in disbelief.

"Look. We don't know what you guys are up to, but if you tell us, then we might be able to let you go if you don't come back," he explained.

"What?! No! What if they blow up the house, or eat our faces... or BOTH at the same time?" Amy argued, " we have to keep them here until we can contact the Doctor."

"Ha! So you do know the Doctor guy!" Sam started to regain consciousness.

"Dude... not the best time," complained Sam, "See Sammy? Told you they were hiding something," Dean grinned.

"Ha!" Amy yelled, "You two were lying! You just called him Sammy, and not," Amy checked the stolen ID, "Scott!" Sam rolled his eyes at the current situation he and his brother were in.

"Look, Amy, and... Rory, I believe; It looks like you, since you knocked us out, are either extremely protective over your household, or are known to what's happening." Amy raised one eyebrow at Sam.

"Oh yeah? Then answer this, Sherlock: Why should we trust you guys?" Amy asked.

"Holy water, silver, all that good stuff, thank you very much for not doing so instead of knocking us out." Dean answered.

"What?" Amy and Rory simultaneously said.

"Yeah. We're not demons, or shapeshifters. You can test those on us if it makes you feel better," said Sam. There's an awkward pause for a brief moment here.

"Wait," Dean said breaking the silence, "so you're telling me that you know what's going on here, but you don't know the whole process of holy water and silver? I mean, aren't you hunters?" he asked.

"Why would those things have anything to do with selfishly shooting a deer?" Rory asked. Sam looked at Dean for an explanation. I thought these guys knew the Doctor guy. Aren't they like us since Cas kinda said so?

Yeah, but apparently the Doctor isn't a hunter, which means no hunter on them. What now?

Well first, we gotta get these cuffs off, and earn their trust if we're gonna see this Doctor guy. Sam looked back at the couple.

"Please. You have to let us out. We can help you, since you know the stakes of everyone here," Sam pleaded.

"Oh yeah? Then how do we know that you're not gonna eat our faces?" Amy said.

"Look miss. We're not monsters, nor are we demons, but -" "Wait," Rory interrupted, "They're such things as demons?" Dean rolled his eyes in a sassy 360.

"Great golly Sam. I bet they don't even know what's going on."

"The end of the world," Amy said blatantly at Dean.

"Ok. Well, since you what's going on, then you need our help, and we need the Doctor's. We're not monsters. We'll do nothing to hurt you in any way," Sam said. The Ponds looked at each other, still not looking convinced.

"It's not just us that needs this Doctor guy; he needs our help too." Rory reached for Amy's pockets and brought out the keys. He then uncuffed the brothers.

"Thank you," Sam said, "and what made you guys so protective, and against (Oh! By the way, my brother) Dean and I?" Dean smirked and gives a little wave following with him feeling his wrist.

"The Doctor said to watch out for anything suspicious, that he doesn't want us to be a victim to this apocalypse thing," said Rory.

"So," Dean clapped, "Where's this Doc?"

"The Doctor mentioned toys and kids with the nearby town. Most likely got a job there seeing that he tends to do odd things when bored," Rory answered.

"Bored?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. It's another reason why he told us to keep an eye out. 'Cause he said he was waiting for some guys called Winchesters, and any monster could've lied about who they were, posing as them," Amy said. Sam and Dean started looking out the door, "Well, thank you for uncuffing us, and we'll be off now," Sam said.

"Wait," said Amy, "You don't think we'll let you free to see our friend, just like that in the middle of the apocalypse, right?" commented Amy. She looked at the Winchesters for a response.

"Sorry boys. Just met you. Can't trust you," Rory explained.

"But... we're the Winchesters! You can trust us," Sam confirmed.

"Oh, I don't care about that. Weird shenanigan like things happens to us all the time, and you really have no way on proving you're them, now do you?" Amy walked to the door, and gestures her hand to the outside world.

"After you gentlemen," Amy said with a grin, while staring back at everyone. Seeing how they actually couldn't convince them they weren't going to eat their faces, or the Doctor's, off, they simply had no choice but to go with what the Ponds thought best.


	4. Chapter 4

SuperWhoLock Chapter 4

****John Watson, coming from his latest session, laid standing in front of his best friends grave. He had no words to say, for he had said them all on the day he fell. The sun was irritating his eyes, and he tried to reposition himself to get comfortable every few seconds. He rubs his face to release some tension. After 15 minutes of this process, he decides to leave for his apartment.

As he strolled along the cemetery, he saw and heard a car approaching. He stopped to look. It's a limousine, and it parked right in front of John. A man in a suit walks out and stares at him with a forced smile.

"Mycroft..." John greeted him.

"Hello John." There's a brief awkward pause.

"If you've only came to say hi, I appreciate the thought, but if not, his grave is open to your visit. Either way, I'll be heading back home," said John. Mycroft moved in front of John.

"Oh, I don't think so, Mr. Watson. Care to spare a few?" John looked at him, then back at the pebble walkway.

"Mind as well. Some tea will help catch us up to what we've been up to the last couple of months." John gave a smile, and entered the vehicle.  
John, taking in the recognizable office, took a seat while looking at Mycroft for a response.

"Seems like you haven't done much renovation," commented John.

"I don't believe there is anything to be changed in this room."

"Well, isn't that the beauty of it? Creating something out of your limited resources?" asked John, "Look... It's been months, and now you suddenly invite me to tea? Is there something you would like to tell me, Mycroft?" Mycroft walked around the room to pour John's tea. and handed him his cup. He took a sip of his tea.

"You don't look any better than when... months ago. How are you doing, Watson?" Mycroft asked.

"Well, you're right about that," John sipped his drink, "but I'm not sure you'd spend your time, visiting someone out of sheer kindness. What is it really, Mycroft, that you need?"

"Who said I needed anything?" Mycroft smiled, "I'm here to talk to you about him," he took another sip, and John frowned a bit.

"Oh, that selfish bastard," Mycroft said under his breath. John widened his eyes, "What do you mean him, and... selfish bastard?" Mycroft placed his cup on the table coaster.

"He's alive, Watson. Sherlock... alive he be." Mycroft said seriously, but didn't stop smiling. John, getting up, began generating many questions in his head, and managed to ask the only simple enough one to speak, "What!?..."

"I saw him," Mycroft answered, "he's in London right now as we speak."

"Well, did you say anything to him? What was he doing?" Watson asked. Mycroft looked away, out the window.

"I didn't speak with him, nor approached him. He looked... worried. Rushed almost. He started running at one point," John raised an eyebrow in confusion. He was struggling to take this in as calmly as possible. He lifted his head.

"What should we do?" John asked.

"What do you think Mr. Watson?"

"Well: Find the selfish bastard, kill him for lying to us, and find the bloody hell out what's going on," Watson said, sounding more concerned as ever in months.

"Do as you wish. However, I will not be able to help you," Mycroft warned.

"Not a surprise there," John got up, and quickly exited the room. As the door slammed close, Mycroft realized he didn't tell him his version of the plan. However, he figured it didn't matter now. He forced a smile, wondering if this afternoon could've gone much smoother.

…

"Hey boys!" Amy called out in annoyance to the Winchesters, "What're you prancing on about? You're looking for the Doctor, right?" Dean looked back at Amy.

"We think there might be a de-... I mean, monster."

"Ok," Rory interrupted, "I get it that monsters of all types, or monsters in general (not all), are real, they exist in this universe, but demons?" Sam turned back to Rory.

"Yeah. Um, somehow, you guys know about monsters existing, but not demons. Yes, they exist," Sam answered.

"Well, are they the cliche demons, or... well, I sort of don't have a demon theory, but... yeah?" Rory asked once more.

"They do posses people, and are bad," said Sam.

"Ok. So, do they destroy buildings and stuff, create havoc, and little bad things like that?" Rory asked. The Winchester frown. Dean and Amy both look at Sam.

"They're... much worse. They've all done some bad things to people. All of them most likely," Sam said, "which is why we have to catch this demon before he hurts anyone."

"This son of a bitch's probably got some dirt on the demon breaking the seals," Dean commented. Amy got in between the brothers to catch their attention.

"Um, boys, we can look for this demon or whatever later. It's been about an hour with your little chase, and I do believe we have to find the Doctor, right?" Amy stated.

"Guys, she's right," Rory said, "since the toy store is right there, I think it's best if we just go right now." Sam and Dean looked at each other, and calmly nodded yes. The four of them walked in. The store was filled with various colors of positive attitude a child would find amusing. The toys varied from talking dolls, to sock monkeys, to basketballs. Kids were running around the aisles, and spilling things from the barrels containing more miscellaneous objects.

"Dude! Did you see the weird guy in the store? He was playing with the big train track in the middle of the store," "Yeah! He kept on talking on and off about the toy too! He said it was completely off from the ones in 1000's, or something?" Amy caught the children's conversation, and walked up to the 10-year-old-looking boys. The Winchesters and Rory stared at Amy as she received the information. She patted them both on the head.

"Yep. It's definitely him," Amy told Rory.

"How do you know?" Dean asked for everyone. Amy faced Rory again.

"... bowtie." Rory's eyes roll in comprehension. He gestures for the boys to follow him and his wife.

As they got closer to the center of the shop, they heard more laughter from the children, and train whistles.

"Yes kids, after the Civil War, the confederates, aka the south, was trying to repair itself, because, let me tell you, they weren't so mamby pamby. Anywho, that's when trains started being developed across the land you know as the U.S of A's. Now the moral of the story, kids: don't freak out over taxed beverages." The Doctor, as everyone believed who the person was, saw Amy and Rory, dropped the controller and grinned. He came up to hug the ponds, and greeted them.

"Oh, always great to see the Ponds! It's all so kind of you to visit me. I was getting oh so bored, waiting for them Winchester boys." The Doctor saw Amy nudge her head in the direction of the brothers. The Doctor's eyes widen with ah.

"Ah! So you are the boys that Castiel was talking about! Hello, I'm the Doctor. Here to help. Look, they gave me a badge just incase I forget who I am, for that does happen quite often." While keeping eye contact with The Doctor, Dean examined him, and looked back at Sam. He was just as lost as him, that's what he got.

"So," the Doctor said, breaking the silence, "Shall we get started on saving the universe, then?


	5. Chapter 5

SuperWhoLock Chapter 5

To Sam, he was looking at a man with a Bowtie, white buttoned shirt, brown jeans, and hair that was enveloping his forehead. To Dean, an escaped psychiatric hipster professor. Sam walked in front of Dean to confront the Doctor.

"Um, hello. I'm Sam, and this is Dean, we're-"

"Brothers! Yes, I remember what Castiel told me. Now, I see that you know of what's going on with this world. Am I right?" Sam nodded quickly. The Doctor turned back and paced in thought for a second.

"Wait right there!" The Doctor ran through the boys, and vanished in the crowd. About 5 minutes later, the Doctor's back, but with a wet sandy beige jacket.

"Um," Dean said, "what just happened?"

"I quit. Can't save the world while playing with toys, now can I? But don't worry about the shop. I recommended a woman for my replacement. She's quite nice, and loves children." Dean shrugged off his confusion with the Doctor's spontaneousness.

"Ok... So, Cas told me and my brother, that you can help us," Dean commented.

"Yes! I shall help, 'cause that would be the most smart thing to do, now is it? Also, I can't help but notice how tired you boys look. Not you Ponds, you always look rather nice," the Ponds smirked at the comment, "is everything alright? If not, then I have more good news to turn that frown of yours." The gang turned their attention to the Doctor.

"There's another man that I know of that can help. He's in London right now, that's the good news. The bad news is: I don't know where exactly. However, it'll be worth finding him." Sam's eyes widen with the sudden good turn of events.

"Well, what's the name of this guy?!" Sam asked.

"Ok, his na-" the Doctor was cut off by the sparks of light going off above them. Along with the aisles of toys dominoeing on top of each other, the gang heard piles of screams, crying from children and babies, and adults crying out for their kids. Everyone had their heads down to cover their faces. Dean and Sam looked up at the Doctor, and saw him signaling for them to get out of the store. Dean nodded, and pulled Sam to the back. They looked back, and saw the Ponds and the Doctor running to the front. They weren't able to stick with the gang. Amy and Rory tried talking to each other, but the chaos made it difficult to hear anything. They questioned what type of malfunction could've caused that. Although the Doctor, being on the same page as them, knew that it wasn't an accident. Someone was spying on them, one step ahead. He knew he had to find this man as fast as possible. He needed Sherlock.

...

An hour later, the Ponds and the Doctor were at the park, organizing their thoughts as to what has happened.

"So this guy, Sherlock, is in London now. How do we find him? Amy asked.

"Well, right now, he told me his friends think that he's dead, so we can't go to anyone for help," the Doctor answered. The gang just sat there on the flat rock, looking at the fountain. Rory caught the cherub statues on it, and shivered with discomfort. He doesn't know why, but he does. The Doctor tried to remember the conversation he had with this Sherlock. It was about 2 months ago (or about 6 months to the Doctor). He tried to think of every possible place he could've hid, or anything he might've be doing would've been useful too. Probably somewhere with a low profile, with a lot of civilians. The Doctor started to think.

If I were living in a way the Ponds thought I was dead, I would keep going. Moving. Running. It'd be quite simple since not everyone knows me. The Doctor started drumming the rock with his fingers.

"He wouldn't stay in one place. No, he seemed like a smart man," The Doctor says out loud.

"Well, Doctor, is there any place he would visit?" Rory asked. The Doctor looked up in excitement.

"Oh, Good thinking Rory! You clever boy!" The Doctor came in to kiss Rory. Rory tightened his lips to take in what just happened.

"So, in the box we go?" Amy asked.

"Yes, come along Ponds. Time for you to meet a friend." The trio leaped into the police box, and in less than a second, they re-opened the door to see that they're in a cemetery.

…

Sam and Dean waited in the alleyway of the city for Castiel. It's been a couple of hours, and no sign of him.

"Where the hell are you, Cas?" Dean mumbled under his breath.

"Look, Dean, I think we should start working with that demon. I'm pretty it caused the whole parade in the toy store. We need a way to track him," suggested Sam. The boys eventually started walking around town, and began thinking of a plan to find the demon.

"Look man, I think we should go back to the motel. Hanging around here isn't helping us. Also, if he is watching us and the Doctor, I think it's best to stay in the room to keep a low profile. Well, lower than this anyways." Dean gave it some thought for a sec, and agreed. As they turn away, they saw the man that they were chasing before, "Dean! Look!" Sam whispered loudly.

"I got it. Ok, you go back, and I keep forward to lure the dude, and-" Sam interrupted, "Um, Dean, he saw us, and... he's running!" As they see the tall trench coated man run in the crowd, Dean gave his plan another two seconds of thought.

"Ok, change of plans: After him!"


	6. Chapter 6

SuperWhoLock Chapter 6

Before Sam and Dean's little episode, the Doctor and the Ponds arrived at a cemetery after the Doctor figured a plan to find his friend, Sherlock.

"Well, lively as ever to visit the local cemetery. Doctor, why did you drag us here?" Amy asked.

"Rory said a place he would visit. What's a better place than your own grave when you have nowhere else to go?"

"Wait, he's dead? Ok, so we're dealing with a ghost or something?" Amy said.

"Nope," The Doctor pointed at a content man, staring at a grave. His back was facing the trio.

"Is it really polite to go to him like this? I mean, this looks like an emotional moment for h-"

"If you require me to speak with you, then do so." The man, most likely Sherlock, turned around to reveal his face to the Ponds. The Ponds see, of the man, his slightly-curly dark brown short hair. He was quite tall, about six feet. He had quite the cheek bones. He kept his hands in his trench coat pockets, but his eyes kept moving up and down from each person in front of him.

"Hello Doctor," Sherlock said.

"Sherlock! Oh, so kind of you to remember me after all that time."

"It's been two months," Sherlock commented.

"Oh. Well, not to be rude, but I'm here for an answer to the question I'm about to ask."

"Which is?"

"We need your help, Sherlock. Will you?" Sherlock looked down, and back at the grave.

"What do you need me for?" The Doctor moved next to Sherlock, and looked at him in the eyes.

"Well, to put it in a more convincing manner, to stop those things that've been hunting you ever since you died, from hurting anyone." Sherlock looked up at the Doctor. Though looking uninterested, Sherlock looked as if he was about to say yes.

"What could they possibly be doing that requires you my assistance?" asked Sherlock.

"Let's put it simply for you to understand: the apocalypse," answered the Doctor.

"Please, Sherlock. From what I've heard, you're practically the only person who can help us," pleaded Amy. Rory walked into the conversation.

"What can I possibly do? Not to be pessimistic or anything, but I don't have the knowledge or comprehension as to what's going on to understand how I can help," admitted Sherlock.

"You're Sherlock. One of the most intelligent detectives, and if not, human being, on earth, and I'm pretty sure that you, not fully knowing what of this universe, is stopping you from helping us," Sherlock looked at the Doctor, "We'll fill you in on what's happening. We got all the time in the world." Sherlock thought for a second, and gave in.

"My apologies for my ignorant actions," said Sherlock. The trio smiled knowing they got an extra one in the gang.

"You know, I've never really understood that term 'all the time in the world.'" The Doctor placed his hand on his chin. Amy walked up to Sherlock.

"Oh, I don't believe we properly introduced ourselves. I'm Amy Pond. That's Rory Pond," Rory gave a little wave towards them.

"Couple," Sherlock said.

"Um, e-excuse me?" Amy asked.

"Couple. I can tell by your ring. Also, you don't have the look of continuity people have when they're with their siblings," deduced Sherlock. Rory walked in.

"So um, I can tell the Doctor wasn't lying when he said you were a detective," commented Rory.

"Well, this is quite exciting, knowing that everything's turning out all swimmingly," said the Doctor, "but before we celebrate, I must introduce you to the others. They're only three more. Their names are Dean, Sam, and Castiel. However, I hadn't seen Castiel, so you can scratch him if you'd like. Dean and Sam are brothers. Specifically the Winchesters. Winchester boys if you'd like. Anywho, go to the city, and meet me there. I'm in the mood for some tea. You can pick the place, and Amy, Rory, and I will find you."

"Doctor, that doesn't seem like a very organized idea," said Sherlock. However, seeing as the Doctor's running back to the Tardis, Sherlock saw his opinion won't get through to him.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. He kinda does that," Amy said. Amy gave Sherlock a guilty grin and ran back. Rory does the same, and leaves, followed by an awkward wave goodbye. As the doors closed, the Tardis de-materializes, and Sherlock sighed and wandered off into the city.

…

Now back to the brother's time, Sherlock desperately tried to find a way around the buildings. He paniced, but calms down when he's subducted by the crowd.

"That son of a bitch! I swear, that bastard's gonna pay for nearly killing us," said Dean.

"Dean, I don't know. Why would a demon be running away from us?" asked Sam, "Wouldn't it be trying to kill us by now?"

"Well, if it's supernatural, we kill it." They both merged with the crowd in search for the demon.

...

Running miles of streets across town resulted in Sherlock hiding in an alleyway. He placed his back to the worn out brick building, and peeked out of the corner to see the street. Nothing. Sherlock took this second to catch his breath, and proceeded running down the sidewalk. Every second, he could swear he heard someone's footsteps. He took a sharp turn to the left, and bumps into someone. As he slammed his bottom, he looked up to see the civilian, and almost wanted to cry.

"..." Sherlock couldn't say anything. A part of him wished the man wouldn't see him.

"Sherlock!" The man yelled.

"John..." Sherlock refrained from smiling, but eventually gave in.

"Sherlock you selfish bastard. You... y-you lied to us! W-why?!" John yelled. Sherlock frowned again.

"John, look. I-" John interrupted, "Look, Sherlock. We can discuss this later. Right now, we have to go back to my place, and you're going to tell me exactly what the bloody hell's happening right now."

"No. John... No! Look John, if you haven't noticed, I'm running away from someone. This is what's been happening to me ever since I've died. This is far too dangerous. You have to leave me. Th-" while Sherlock said all of this, he noticed the lack of change in John's expression.

"John... this is something we have never encountered before. Something far beyond... far beyond dangerous... John?" Sherlock asked. John looked up, and raised his eyebrows with his attention being caught.

"Do you really wish to come with me?" Sherlock nealed in for the answer.

"Oh god yes," John answered with a smirk. Sherlock forced a smile, and starts running.


	7. Chapter 7

SuperWhoLock Chapter 7

After 2 miles of constant running, Sherlock and John used this second to catch their breath. They slid to the side of the dumpster, and kneeled down while peeking over.

"Ok. First off, you're alive. Great and all Sherlock, but you're bloody running like your life depends on it."

"Because it is John, now shush! I'm trying to concentrate, and think of a way out." Sherlock looked back out, and examined the people walking by. He took in the black cabs, and the mingling civilians. No sign of the hunters.

"I don't see any signs of anything that might be dangerous. Ok, since we have about an estimate of 5 seconds, let us use it so you can explain to me what's going on," John stared at Sherlock in annoyance. After the months of losing his best friend, and returning to the typical life he had before, his only wish was to know what prevented Sherlock from returning home. Sherlock broke his focus, and John saw his guilt-filled eyes.

"John, the past few months... it's hard to explain. If you want to know though, these two boys are hunting me right now," Sherlock explained.

"Well why would they do that?"

"I told you! It's... it's hard to explain. Please John, this really is more dangerous than anything you've encountered before, ever. Just please g-"

"No. In no way in hell I'm leaving you. If you're stupid enough to consider lying to us like that, then who knows what idiotic thing you might do to yourself later on," John yelled at Sherlock. Sherlock sighed, and decided to proceed throughout the city. However, as they got up, Sherlock is splashed with a bucket of water, and Sherlock screamed out in pain and shock. John called out to him, questioning the mysterious liquid, when he's pinned to the ground by a very tall man with long hair. John processed the gun that was placed over his head, and raised his hands in a sign of peace.

"Look, we don't want to h-" John stopped with the tall man tapping the gun to his head.

"Look at me in the eye, you son of a bitch. What the hell do you want with us?" Dean held Sherlock to the concrete building behind them. Dean took out his knife to threaten Sherlock as he waited for an answer.

"Hey! I asked you a question," yelled Dean, " What the hell is a demon doing in a city like this, with him serving a Fourth of July platter of the dead?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do any of that," said Sherlock. Dean turned his eyes to his brother and the pinned man. He looked back.

"And I assume this is your BFF right there?" Dean lowered his knife to make a cut into Sherlock's forearm. At first, John panicked with his friend being cut, but is marveled by the fact that orange sparks flew around the wound.

"W-what the hell is that knife?" John asked. Sam rolled his eyes.

"If your friend doesn't tell us where the demon is, we're sending you straight back downstairs," threatened Sam.

"D-demons?! Hell?! What the..." John was trying to comprehend this, as Dean's focus never broke from Sherlock.

"Come on. You demons now a days, keeping up with your Joker games and everything. Just tell me, and ya won't need another kiss on the cut from mommy," said Dean.

"Look! We don't know what you're talking about! We didn't do anything. Sherlock, help me out h-" as John tried to make peace with the brothers, Sherlock placed his eyes on John, and blinks.

"S-S..." John felt like he was staring right into the devil himself.

"John... please," said Sherlock. His eyes blinked black, and turned back to normal. He looked back at Dean.

"Now, tell me. Where is the demon?"

"I don't know. If you must, you can take me, but you must let him go," Sherlock pleaded. Sam looked baffled at the odd kindness of the demon.

"Well, if ya ain't gonna talk, maybe this will jog your memory," hesitant at first, Dean took a swing out of his knife towards Sherlocks leg.

"SHERLOCK!" John yelled.

"Dean, stop!" With the deep gruff voice, Dean didn't need to look back.

"Cas, what the hell took so long? We got the demon. Not the one breaking the seals, but he knows something about it," Dean explained.

"Dean, Sam, he is not an enemy-" as Castiel was about to explain, they all heard a noise. The same one Castiel heard with the horn.

Vrom Vrom.

The blue box materialized further in the alley way.

"Cas, 'the hell is that?" Dean asked.

"That... would be the Doctor," Castiel answered. From the TARDIS, jumped out the Doctor, along with the Ponds.

"Dean! Let go of him, and Sam too!" The Doctor ordered Dean.

"Doctor, where were you?" shouted Sherlock.

"I tried looking for you. I told you to find a tea shop, and I didn't see you in any one of them, or anywhere actually," The Doctor helped John get up, and broke Dean's pin to Sherlock.

"Sorry about that, dear old Sherlock. Dean, this is the man I wanted you and Sam to meet. And for you... never met you before. Hi! I'm the Doctor, here to help." As John awkwardly shook the Doctor's hand, he was looking down with his head taking in all of the shock.

"Um... J-John. Wattson."

"Doctor, might as well we proceed with the greetings in a more comfortable environment?" Castiel asked.

"Yes! Oh, and I don't believe you can teleport this many people all at once, now can you?" The Doctor started clapping in excitement. Castiel, and the Ponds were seeing where the Doctor was going with this.

"Well," Amy introjected, "In the TARDIS we go?"

"Um, what's a TAR-" Sam asked.

"Yes! Okay in we go." As the Doctor hopped in, Amy and Rory gave a smile, and gestured for everyone to enter.

"Um, no offence, but last time I checked, phone boxes don't appear out of nowhere, and they don't make... whatever sound that thing made was, and they certainly aren't big enough to car-" Dean walked into the TARDIS to look inside, and his eyes widened in confusion. As everyone entered, they could all only think of one thing.

"It's-"

"Um-"

"B-bigger-"

"On-"

"The inside," Sherlock said finishing the stuttering sentence.

"Yes, I do like it when they say it's bigger on the inside," The Doctor ran up the stairs, and started hammering the miscellaneous buttons.

"Oh, and, just a quick note, hold on to something sturdy." The Doctor pulled the wibbly lever, and everything went haywire, with everyone bumping into everything generally around them in the Tardis. As it calmed down, they're back outside the Ponds house.


	8. Chapter 8

SuperWhoLock Chapter 8

"Ok, look Doc, he's a demon. How the hell can you trust this son of a bitch? Oh, and, if you don't mind, explain to me the blue... police... box thing while you're at it?" The Doctor took a minute to admire the Pond's house, and spun to face Dean again.

"It's my TARDIS," the Doctor answered. Rory stepped in to complete the explanation.

"It's bigger on the inside, as you saw a minute ago. It can take you anywhere through time and space." Rory placed his hands in his pockets, and, noticeably, stiffened his shoulders with the strange regrouping. He smiled awkwardly, and chuckled a bit to lighten the mood.

"Ok... Well, the bigger, and teleporting part I can see. However... where did it come from. Why would anyone have this, and what would they use this TARDIS thing for? Besides the obvious reasons of course," Sam asked.

"Well, to start, I'm a Timelord. I protect the Earth, and other parts of the universe, from any unwanted visitors harming you humans, or anything else that needs help really." John's attention was caught with the Doctor speaking so alien. He stepped out of the TARDIS and faced him.

"Excuse me, but I believe-" as always, the Doctor interrupted, and pushed everyone in the TARDIS blue house. Dean's patience was being tested, and decided to actually complete a sentence with the confusion in the air.

"Look man, or Timelord, whatever! I don't care if you came out of the end of the Death Star or some crap like that. Just freakin' tell us, may I ask, what the hell is going on! Here, I'll start: Apocalypse = Bad. We... have to DO something. We were busting our backs back there, trying to find you, and... I don't even know who you are!" Dean pointed his frustration towards Sherlock. Sherlock placed his jacket on the couch while keeping look out from the window.

"Dean, Sam, Castiel. I'd like you to meet Sherlock Holmes." The Doctor walked around in thought while picking up miscellaneous objects on the tables. Dean raised an eyebrow in suspense, waiting for another explanation.

"Wait... did he just say-" Sam joined the conversation, "Yeah. I think he did, but how-" Sherlock decided to further answer his identity, "Parallel universe. The fictional character in your series does not exist, but, as you can see, I do," Sherlock shut the curtains, and faced the brothers, "Or, as the Doctor explains it, a Timey-Wimey effect, for you to understand." Sam and Dean look at eachother in offense. Amy walked in the living room from the kitchen with further questions.

"Ok, boys. So, the end of the world, that's what's happening. Any more questions in your little therapy session?" Amy said.

"Yes. Um, how did you guys know about the apocalypse?" Sam asked.

"I came to Castiel for help because of the abnormal cases I've been getting around this time period, and... this lovely party happened afterwards." Castiel finally joined with news on the demon.

"Yes. Balthazar and I obtained exceptional news about the demon. Here, we have a picture," Castiel handed the Doctor a printed paper of a man. The Doctor turned it around, sniffed it, and examineed it even further. Nothing of course. John stared at him with a questionable expression.

"Do you know anything about this, Sherlock?" The Doctor handed Sherlock the picture, and Sherlock sighed in shock.

"We know of this man's face, as you see from the obtained picture. However, we don't have a n-" "Moriarty..." Sherlock said. Rory came out of the kitchen to join the conversation (with it finally getting somewhere). John was shocked seeing Moriarty, for he thought he was dead as well. Sherlock picked up the look, and nodded at him, telling him he'll explain later.

"James Moriarty. I believe he's the one that caused the destruction in the toy store."

"So, you both are demons?" Sam asked. Sherlock nodded.

"Ok, so... we got a name, and an occupation. Now, all we gotta do is track him down to see what seal he might break next," Dean said. The Doctor's been noticing the tension between Sherlock and John, and pieced the puzzles together.

"Rory, Amy, Sam, Dean, Castiel... I believe it's time to go investigate. Let's chat in the other room, shall we?" The Doctor said, "Don't worry. Sherlock and John have their own jobs to do, since they are the only ones who knows what this... demon, is. Now, come along!" The Doctor walked to the kitchen, as everyone gave up and followed him. Sherlock and John took in the silence that formed in the room. Sherlock was looking at John for an ice breaker.

"Well... you're alive. That's just bloody fantastic. It's just... demons-"

"I know, John."

"We all thought you were dead."

"I know-"

"Then how the hell are you here? I kinda figured out that you actually died. I understand that, but what the hell is all... this?!"

"John..." Sherlock looked away for a bit. He sensed John's annoyance for his passive behavior, and faced him.

"I... I was in hell, John," Sherlock answered. John softened his stare, and leaned in for further details.

"I... I managed to escape." John was about to say something, but is then struck by a logical response to Sherlock's comment.

"... Hell exists?!" John shouted.

"John, please! And... yes. You heard what that man said back at the alley way. I escaped hell. For that, I am a demon. Same thing with Moriarty, I suppose. I'm also shocked about him breathing again." There's an awkward pause here that's filled with John's constant shuffling in his seat.

"I'm... just trying to take in that hell exists. Along with demons. So... how long have you been... alive?"

"In hell, I believe time moves differently. It felt about a year. I've been... alive, for about a few months now. Mostly through the whole time you guys thought of me deceased. I saw you at my grave the first day." John looked at Sherlock in anger and annoyance.

"You really are a selfish bastard now aren't you?"

"Wh-"

"We thought you were dead. I mourned your death, Sherlock! Why is it so difficult for you to come to me for help, because, obviously, it looked like you needed it for the past few months or so! So why-"

"Because it would endanger you, and everyone!" Sherlock yelled. John listened for further explanations.

"I have been hunted by other demons, John. You think I would drag anyone, idiotically, like that?" John sighed, and leaned back on the chair.

"Do you still... want to stay? Even though I'm a devil's maid?" Sherlock waited for John to answer. He didn't know what he wanted to hear from him. He honestly didn't know what he wanted anymore, now that he's alive.

"I think... that I would stay with you no matter what, to be honest." Sherlock stared at John, astonished, with the response. He forced a slight smile, though it was hardly voluntary. The rest of the gang entered back into the room, with the Doctor jumping around as usual.

"Ok, kids! Get your equipment ready, because we're going to be playing a little game called, 'Who ya gonna call?" The Ponds answered the rhetorical question (though Rory only joining for his wife), "GHOSTBUSTERS!"


	9. Chapter 9

SuperWhoLock Chapter 9

****Sam walked in the room, and pulled the Doctor and the Ponds back on track.

"You guys, I'm... flattered that you're willing to help, but, Amy, Rory, it's too dangerous. I think you should stay here while my brother, your Doctor deal with this Moriarty guy," Sam said. Sam then pointed his attention towards Sherlock and John, "So, Sherlock, John, what do you got on this Moriarty?" Amy gave a look, signaling that she was offended by Sam's advise. She walked to Sam, and spun him around to face her.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Deer hunter, but if the world is in danger, and if the Doctor needs our help, then we... help!" Amy said. Rory walked behind her, and nodded in agreement.

"It's true, Sam. I mean, what do you think we do with the Doctor 24/7? Have picnics, eat beans on toast? No offense, but my wife and I are kinda in this group also." Dean, while this was happening was looking through the newspapers, looked up at the Ponds with a questionable look.

"Wait.. before I say anything, Doc, what do you... do again?" Dean asked.

"Well, I travel around the universe through space and time, and, mainly, I help you humans from any unwanted visitors from outside the planet. I also help anyone else in need of help, if that necessary with anything. Why, Dean?" The Doctor answered, in his utmost wrecking tempo of speech.

"Does it get, oh, I don't know... dangerous?" Dean asked

"Of course it can. Why are you concerned Dean?" Dean widened his eyes, and gestured to the Ponds.

"And, if I got this right, they travel with you, Doc? Doctor, you're endangering their lives!" Dean shouted. The Doctor's smile quickly flew away, and gave an annoyed look to Dean.

"Um, excuse me, Dean, but it's not your choice to decide what we do with our lives. Not to sound rude, but-" Rory said, "Oh, like I never heard that one before." Dean said.

"Well, Dean, I kinda think the Doctor knows that already, and so do we, and for that, we understand the price of traveling with him. Though I'd hardly call them consequences," Amy said facing Dean.

"Haven't you guys thought, for one second, that you deserve a normal life?" Dean asked, "or SHOULD have one?"

"Dean! Not now. Sherlock has a lead on this demon," Sam said to Dean. Dean shrugged off Sam's hand from his shoulder, and looked away from the Doctor.

"Now, remind me, what are these "seals" being broken," John asked of Sam.

"Ok, think of the seals like locks. When 66 of these seals of broken, then-"

"Lucifer pops from his Arkham Asylum," Dean said.

"Yeah, Lucifer rises from hell," Sam clarified.

"66, all the more fitting number, don't ya think," Rory joked. The Doctor went to Castiel who's been quiet this whole time.

"Castiel, I believe you've dealt with this situation before with the Winchesters."

"Yes, we have," Castiel said, frowning a little with the memory. The Winchesters weren't looking any happier, "we must find this Moriarty demon, and kill him, before he can break anymore seals." The Doctor went back to his jittery happy self, smiled, and looked at everyone.

"Well, Sam gave another one of his famous lectures, Castiel's finally talking, and I'm about to get out for some fresh air. If anyone needs me, I'll be a-" The Doctor froze for a minute.

"Doctor?" John asked. As they all got a better view of what's stopping the Doctor from proceeding, they saw a man.

"Um, who let him in?" Dean asked, "Yo, Doc, did you le-"

"W-what are you doing here?" The Doctor asked. His faced was suddenly drenched with confusion, and fear. Nobody could blame him though. The man was bathed in dirt and scars. Rubble was coming off of his outfit, and blood was bleeding through his shirt from his stomach.

"Hello Doctor. Fancy meeting you here, huh?" The man said.

"W-What happened to you? How are you here? You're suppose to be with R-"

"No. You got me mixed up with her father. I'm the one from THIS world. Not hers," The man said.

"Oh, geez," Sam ran to the kitchen.

"She's my little angel. I never got to see her grow up with Jackie. She was beautiful when I saw her. I died in front of a church, ironic huh?" The man said.

"SHE'S SUPPOSE TO BE HERE! I COULD'VE LIVED IF YOU THOUGHT OF ANOTHER PLAN TO KEEP ME ALIVE! YOU KNOW IT'S NOT FAIR! SHE MY DAUGHTER FOR CRYING OUT L-" the man was interrupted with Sam throwing salt at the man. The Doctor, looking more tensed than ever, ran up to Sam.

"What the bloody hell was that!?" The Doctor shouted.

"A ghost, and before you ask, yes, ghosts are real. One weakness of theirs is salt. The other is iron," Sam said. He and Dean looked at each other, knowing of this happening before.

"We have to get out of here. Your TARDIS will get us out of here, right?" Dean asked.

"Of course it'll fly us out. Let's g-" Amy was interrupted by Dean.

"W-Wait. You mean teleport, or whatever, right? Not fly?" Dean asked.

"Dean, this is not a good time to be concerned about that now," Sam said.

"Well, there's no way in hell I'm getting in that t-" Dean was pushed in the TARDIS by Sherlock and John. The gang went in, the Doctor kicked, pulled, and pushed everything on display, and everything went haywire. When they were done, they were exactly in Bobby's panic room. One by one, everyone got out safely.

"Ok, since we're here, mind as well talk. Um, this place is safe, right?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah! Definitely. Salted iron walls here to protect us," Sam answered, "and to answer your question, Doctor, that was a ghost. That was most likely one of the seals Moriarty broke. Unless, you Ponds have a haunted house," Sam looked at Rory and Amy. They shook their heads.

"Well, these ghost aren't here for a bed sheets filled slumber party folks. Moriarty basically brought back the souls of the dead that we know of. However, these are people we weren't able to save at one point. And for that, dead. Amy caught sight of how uncomfortable the Doctor was with the news. She walked over to him, and patted his back.

"Who was he?" Amy asked. The Doctor looked at Amy and smiled to see such a caring soul.

"Just... a friend of a friend. I met him- WELL, sort of. I wasn't suppose to. Funny story, for me meeting him, I almost destroyed the Earth," The Doctor answered. Everyone heard what he said, and stared at him with bewildered eyes.

"Let's... try to survive from our neighboring spirits, shall we?" Sherlock said.


	10. Chapter 10

SuperWhoLock Chapter 10

Sherlock, pacing back and forth, was trying to come up with a solution. He looked at the Doctor.

"Shut up," Sherlock said.

"I wasn't speaking," the Doctor replied.

"You were thinking. It's annoying." The Doctor looked at John for help. John just shrugged his shoulder, no more better than him, however was smiling a lot lately.

"You do know that my brother, Cas, and I know what to do with these guys, right?" Dean asked Sherlock. Sherlock looked up at Dean, and rolled his eye, admitting his lack of knowledge.

"Where are we, anyways?" Amy asked

"We're in a friend's house. His name is Bobby," Sam answered.

"Ok kids. Professor Dean's going to teach you a little lesson called 'How to Stop the Dead from Frying your Asses'." Dean pulled up a chair, and sat down.

"Ok, first things first, weaknesses: salt, and iron. To protect yourselves, make a circle around you out of the salt to prevent the guys from touching you."

"Wait," Amy introjected, "how is salt effective against ghosts?"

"I don't know," answered Dean, "how is a blue police box travelling across the galaxy?"

"Well, it's actually quite simple if you think of it like a-" Sam walked in to stop the Doctor.

"Um, Doc, sorry to cut your speech short, but our lives are at stake here," Sam said.

"Yeah, and if anyone else interrupts me, no recess for week. Alrighty then, like I said, these souls were brought back personally by the man himself, Moriarty. These housewarming gifts are the people we weren't able to save, and are back with vengeance. The seal is called the Rising of the Witnesses, and Sam, Cas, and I are the only ones that know how to seal, pack, and send these puppies back home."

"Ok then," Rory said, "what do you need to send the souls back?" Sam decided to join Dean's lecture.

"It's a spell, to put these spirits back to rest. Um, it has to be cast over an open fire. We'll use the fireplace upstairs," Sam said. The Winchesters went through the panic room's arsenal, and gave each person a gun loaded with salt.

"If a ghost comes near you, shoot it. The spirit will disappear, however it won't die. It'll come back," Sam said to Amy. As Dean gave a pistol to Rory, he caught the Doctor looking at the weapons in a disgusted way.

"I prefer that I don't use those sort of weaponry" the Doctor commented.

"Look, Doctor, you need to protect yourself. What about if Amy and/or Rory got in trouble?" Sam asked. The Doctor went into his coat pocket, and pulled out his choice of protection. Dean tilted his head as to questioning what the pen-like object was. As did everyone else.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what the hell is that devise?" John asked the Doctor.

"It's my sonic screwdriver, my choice of weapon. I won't be needing those silly little guns, thank you very much."

"Yeah, and, um, boys, why doesn't (what was your name again?) Castiel get a gun?" asked Amy.

"I am an angel. I am in no need of any firearms," answered Castiel.

"Wait, you're a what?! An angel?" asked by, well, practically everyone besides the Winchesters, and Doctor.

"Look! I'm sorry you guys this before, but we have to do the spell so that we can leave, ok?" Sam yelled. Everyone nodded, re-checked their ammo, and the Doctor opened the door. As they walked across the creek wooden floor, they could hear only the pipes through the walls, the breathes everyone was taking, and the sound of reloading.

"Hey, don't reload too much... who's reloading anyways? No one's shot yet," Dean asked. Everyone looked at each other, and they all shook their heads. As they were looking around, Rory tapped Sam on the shoulder.

"Um, is this Bobby fellow married?" Rory asked

"No, why?" said Sam

"Well, for starters, who's that lady on the stairs?" They all stood behind each other, approaching the woman.

"Hey there boys," the woman said. She had a shotgun. As Dean was tracing his eyes from her weapon, he saw fresh blood dripping from her hands and shirt, "remember me? Well, of course you'd remember me, or I'll tear you into shreds in seconds." The gang looked horrid with the comment.

"Does anyone know h-" John asked, but was cut off by Dean, "Ellen! Good to see you. You haven't aged a bit."

"Not funny, Winchester," Ellen said.

"Ellen, please. I'm so sorry, but-" Sam was interrupted by Ellen, "How do you Winchesters live with yourselves? First, you come all high and mighty, flying your way through every demon in the country, but, really, you all are just sick,"

"Ellen, please-"

"THIS is why I quit the job after he died, so I could just live a peaceful, non shit filled life. Oh, and, Dean, Joe sends her regards, you SON OF BITCH!" As Ellen was about to stand up, she was blown into a fiery eruption of ash. Everyone looked at Sherlock.

"We have to focus. We can't afford to lose here." Sherlock went ahead as they all came to their senses and proceeded with the mission.

They surrounded a desk in front of the fireplace, and was watching Dean light a bowl of newspapers, and Sam draw a salt circle around them.

"Amy, Doctor," said Dean, "upstairs, in the second closet, there's a heavy red box, get it." The both of them nodded, and ran upstairs, "Sherlock, Rory, in the kitchen over there, in the cutlery drawer, there's a fake bottom. I need hemlock, opium, and wormwood." Sherlock and Rory were about to go when Rory stopped, "Opium?" "GO!" Dean shouted. Rory just gave in, and went to the kitchen, "John, Sam, Cas, stand here. Shoot anything that moves, ok?" They nodded.**  
...**

"Doctor! I found it!" Amy shouted. She stood in front of the open closet, and grabbed the red box, when the ghost of the man came back again. He pushed Amy far across the hall, and to the wall.

"Amy!" The Doctor tried to run to Amy when the man stopped him. The Doctor spun around, and met his eyes.

"Look, Pete, I'm so sorry, but technically, you are with Rose right now. You're happy with her, she most likely has a fine boyfriend, if I do say so myself, and-"

"But that's not me. Not this me, anyways, but me, as in, in another BLOODY DIMENSION!" Pete punched the Doctor, and as the Doctor fell to the ground, he whipped out his screwdriver, but Pete wasn't there anymore. The Doctor, looking puzzled at first, panicked, and, before he could react, was grabbed, and thrown to the floor again.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted. Pete walks up to the Doctor, and kicks him helplessly.

"If you had the guts to take my little girl away from me, at least have the decency to PROTECT HER!" Before Pete could kick the Doctor again, he heard a gunshot. He looked at Amy as she was pointing her gun above him.

"We gotta go, now."

"Rory, Sherlock, how's it going in there?" Sam shouted.

"Still looking!" replied Rory. As Sam, Dean, and John were all keeping their focus, Sam flinched when he saw Ellen.

"Oh, this is all the thanks I get for sacrificing myself, huh? Sacrificing myself, to save the goddamned world. Oh, and another thing, just putting it out there, Joe would've lived if she hadn't saved Dean's ass-" "Sammy!" Dean yelled. Sam aimed at Ellen finally, and shot her.

"Dean, we got it! The red box!" Amy said, jogging down the stairs.

"We got the ingredients too!" Sherlock said. As Dean took in the material, he placed it all in a red bowl covering the mark he just drew, however he couldn't open the red box.

"Damnit! Why the hell would Bobby have his lo-" Dean mumbling was heard by the Doctor.

"Here," the Doctor took his sonic screwdriver, and a little green light appeared at the end of it, along with the buzzing noise it usually made.

"Ok, how the hell is a cheap Toys R Us toy's gonna help u-" Dean stopped when the box opened.

"Your welcome," the Doctor gladly said with a smile. As Dean organized everything, and placed them in order, he began to chant the spell.

"Um, is that suppose to..." Rory asked, with Amy nodding in the same bubble of confusion.

"This chant is the final procedure to rid the spirits in this world," Castiel answered. Five seconds in, the window bursted open by a sudden gust of wind. Everyone was trying to keep the papers, and ingredients on the table in order. However, one thing made Sam concerned. The salt circle was breaking apart, and there was an opening. Amy noticed how worried Sam looked.

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Green Giant!" said Amy to Sam, "it's just one small hole, how bad could it b-" right then, Sam was grabbed by the back, and was pulled into the kitchen, HARD. He got up, and saw that Ellen punched him in the face, and he landed on the ground again. She then started choking Sam, when she disappeared from the gunshot Amy made.

"Aye, get up big guy. You okay?" Amy asked as Sam nodded. Everybody else wasn't doing so well. As Sherlock was re-building the salt circle, Pete pushed the Doctor to the wall. Before Pete could lay another hand on the Doctor, Rory, Sherlock, and John all shot Pete. Before then, the ghosts were coming every second, forcing the gang to stay focussed.

"Shield your eyes!" Castiel shouted, as he took position to casting a blast of energy out of his hands. When the light was gone, peace was restored. When that happened, Dean was finally finished with the chant. Dean was about to turn around, when Ellen stuck her hand into Dean's ribcage.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

"Sam!" Dean wasn't able to hold onto the bowl, and dropped it. However, Sam managed to catch it.

"FIREPLACE!" Dean shouted. Sam looked at it, and ran, when Ellen was there in front of him. Before she could do anything, John got an iron poker from the fireplace, and sliced the ghost away. Sam proceeded to throw the remnants in the bowl into the fire, and everything was finally back to normal.**  
…**

As everyone was awake from sleeping in the TARDIS, they opened the doors to see the Ponds' house again.

"Ok, so, now what?" John asked.

"Well, I suggest we proceed with our exhibition on tracking down the demon, Moriarty. I'll go to Balthazar for further investigation," Castiel said, as he then flew away.

"Um, who's Balthazar?" Amy asked.

"Um, another angel dick working with us. Anyways, this thing, even though it flies... it's got my approval (though definitely not better than my baby). How about a little trip. You know, booze, chicks, all that stuff heaven made for us, am I right?" Dean suggested.

"Um, if it's a break you want, then it's a break you'll get. However, you go where I want to go," said Rory.

"Alright. So, when's Las Vegas comin'?" Dean said. Rory, Amy, and the Doctor all smiled to each other, and, next thing they know it, they're at the park.

"Ok," Dean said, taking in the environment of the bright sun, happy couples, and the serene acoustics around them, "me likey."


	11. Chapter 11

SuperWhoLock Chapter 11

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory were sitting on the grass hill in their local park. It was a bright and sunny day full of bike pedals demolishing sediment, the jogging couples, and ducks bathing in the pond. The Doctor and the Ponds were reading (with the Doctor reading out loud), and Sam and Dean drinking a few beers. John was reading as well while Sherlock was restlessly pacing back and forth.

"Sherlock, sit down," John told him as if it was possible.

"Sherlock, there's a library that's only a few minutes away," Amy laid her book down to tell Sherlock.

"Yeah, Sherlock. I heard of this great book that just came out called "50 Shades of Grey". You should try it," Rory said sarcastically. Everyone gave a chuckle at the comment, while Sherlock just gave a questionable look.

"I wonder how you people work when it comes to humor, when a simple title of a book sets you off," Sherlock commented. With Sam's failed attempt to drink his empty beer bottle, he looked at the Ponds.

"Hey, guys, we're out. I'm gonna go and get some more. You want anything?" Amy looked up at Sam.

"Haven't you had, like, 10 of them? I think you should settle down a bit." Dean looked at his empty beer bottle with regret as well.

"Nope, and I need some too. Sammy, off you go." Sam gave an annoyed smile at his brother, and got up. The Doctor jumped up however, and pulled Sam back.

"No need to move, Sam. I'll get them." The Doctor was about to run off when he checked his pockets for money. Sam caught the Doctor, and gave him a 20. The Doctor gladly accepted it and went off.

The Doctor entered the tunnel that's the entrance to the park, when something stopped him. When he's enveloped by the shadows of the tunnel, he turns around for he thought he heard something. His hypothesis was right. Behind him was a weeping angel, and the statue was pointing at him.

"Heh, you angels never seem to surprise me," The Doctors smile vanished when he took a better look at the statue, "why are you smiling?" Right after that, the last thing he remembered was him being tapped on the shoulder, and suddenly being in front of a house, in America, in the middle of the night.

"Oh, well this is just great." The Doctor fixed his outfit, and started investigating.

After about a few minutes of snooping around the town, he gave up, and decided to ask someone. The Doctor walked up to a driveway, and knocked on the houses door. A man answered. He had brown hair, about six feet, and a bit facial hair. He looked at the Doctor with glee, "Hello! Can I help you sir?" The man asked.

"Ah, yes. Um, I know this sounds like a silly question, but what year is it, and... where am I? As in country (and state), if you don't mind." The stranger looked at the Doctor curiously, and chuckled a bit.

"Um, it's 1983, and, um, you're in Kansas." A women blonde hair and a white gown joined the conversation.

"Sweety, who is this?" The women asked the man. She looked at the Doctor, and smiled at the apparel.

"Oh, I assume you two are a couple?" The Doctor asked. He peeped inside the house, and noticed picture of them, and two little kids, "and you have kids?"

"Yes," the woman said happily.

"Well, sorry to have bothered you. Um, what are your names? I feel like I should know for wasting your time." The couple looked at the Doctor and smiled.

"I'm John Winchester, and this is my wife, Mary," the man answered. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Really? Oh, I mean, um, lovely names! What are your children's names?" The Doctor asked.

"Dean and Sam. Dean is four, where Sam is only six months old," Mary answered. The Doctor couldn't help but smile as well for the happy couple.

"Well, I'll be on my way then." The Doctor walked away as the Winchesters said good bye. He looked back, and saw the lights in one of the rooms upstairs turn on. Must be the family saying their goodnights, the Doctor assumed. For about an hour, the Doctor was trying to find a way to get back to the gang, when he heard a sort of wings flutter behind him. He turned back, and saw Castiel.

"Castiel! Oh, great to see you buddy!" The Doctor came in to hug him. The angel awkwardly stood there to wait for the Doctor to let go.

"Yes, well, your friends are waiting for you in the 21 century. Here, just stand still, and I'll teleport us back." The Doctor swiped away Castiel's hand.

"Wait Cas! You must hear of this wonderful group of people I met about an hour ago. They're wonderfully kind, they absolutely adore each other, and, get this... they're Dean and Sam's parents!" The Doctor said, shooting his arms up. Castiel widened his eyes in panic.

"Doctor, what year is this?" Castiel asked.

"19... 83! Why?"

"Then we must move." Castiel proceeded his attempt to bring the Doctor back to his time.

"W-Why? Does something bad happen tonight? If so, then we must help them!" The Doctor ran back to the house of the Winchesters. Castiel teleported in front of him.

"Doctor. We must go back (or forward). There's nothing you can do for them-" Castiel was interrupted with the Doctors burst of energy. When the Doctor finally reached the house, he saw nothing unusual at first.

"Thank goodness," the Doctor said while taking a moment to breath. However, he looked up, and saw a room flickering. A man then appeared in front of the window. His dark figure made it difficult to decipher who it was, but there was one thing the Doctor caught. Yellow eyes. The man in the window turned away, and a couple of seconds later, the Doctor heard a scream.

"That must be Mary!" The Doctor panicked, and ran to the front door. However, right before he could knock, a wave of fire broke the window up stairs. The Doctor stood back, and is shocked with the amount of chaos happening. The front door opened, and a little boy ran out with a baby in his hands. The little boy, terrified, looked up at the Doctor.

"W-who are you?!" Dean asked. The Doctor just stood there, unable to come up with an answer, when another explosion occurred. He looked up, and checked on Dean. The boy was no better. The Doctor looked at Castiel, who was trying to look away from the scene. He nodded to him, and the Doctor kneeled to match Dean's height.

"I believe your name is Dean, right?"

"Are you the crazy man that talked to my daddy today?" The Doctor smiled at the question.

"Heh, guess you can say I am." The Doctor stood up.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I'm... so very sorry." The Doctor saw the tears swelling from the boys eyes. He was trying to come up with something to cheer him up. Something good about the future, things that kids like. He just stood there, however, unable to help in any way. He came down to hug Dean, and Dean doesn't wait to hug back.

"Dean, listen. You must stay strong. Not everything is lost. The world has too many good things to offer, and," the Doctor looked at the baby in his arms. Dean looked too.

"He's my brother. He's Sam." The Doctor smiled at the little thing.

"You must be strong, for him. He's only a child, Dean. However, so are you. Never forget that." The Doctor got up, and was about to turn back, when Castiel was already one step ahead. He saw him place his finger on his head, and then, in front of him, was the gang.

"Oh god. Doctor, never do that again." Amy pushed Castiel, and hugged him.

"Doctor, where were you?" Rory asked. The Doctor looked at Dean and Sam.

_Dean must've forgotten about me, and Sam... well, he was a baby, so yeah._

"Just..." The Doctor said, "got attacked by some monsters."

"Are you okay? Were they sent by Moriarty?" Sam asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"So, Dean, Sam, where would you like to go next? You Americans being trapped in that little thing called a country." The Doctor said with a forced smile.

"Um, I'd say... look, Doc, I think we should actually look for Moriarty now," Sam commented.

"Alright then," the Doctor said, "Sherlock, John, where do you think your friend, Moriarty, might be next?" Sherlock thought for a bit.

"Considering the amount of inhumanity in him, and his constant desire to wreak havoc, I'd say-" "Or, we could just look at the news?" John recommended. Everyone nodded in agreement, and the Doctor used the Tardis to get back to the Ponds house.


	12. Chapter 12

SuperWhoLock Chapter 12

As everyone got into the Ponds' house, they all sat down to recuperate. They sighed from their stressful evening.

"Is there any pie," Dean asked. Amy at first ignored Dean, thinking of how irrelevant the question was. However, Dean continued to keep eye contact with her.

"Wait, you're serious?" Amy asked.

"Yeah! I'm starving. I'm pretty sure they're some pies in this household, even in London, pies exist I'm guessing!" Dean looked down at his watch to check the time.

"How long has it been anyways?" The Doctor looked at his watch as well.

"Well, ever since you and Sam met me, it's been about... a day."

"Ok, we are DEFINITELY taking a break now. I need my daily food. A warriors gotta eat," Dean said.

"Yeah, Dean's got a point. If you don't mind, Ponds', if there is anything that we can eat now, I think now's the proper time to, well, eat it," Sam said, "also, Dean will just complain for the next hour."

"Ok, I'll get you something. BUT! Rory, Doctor, Sam, you three are helping me. I'm not going to be the chef tonight," Amy ordered. The three of them shrugged, and went to the kitchen. That left Dean, Sherlock, and John in the room.

"Well, I guess this means we're left working on the case then," Dean said.

"Yes. I'm trying to pull out all of the possible things that Moriarty could be doing now, or will be," Sherlock said.

"Um, dude, you do know that he has no choice as to what the seals are, right? The seals are just... seals. We'll just tell Castiel to use his angel mojo, and, boom, Earth's ass is saved yet again" said Dean.

"No," John joined the conversation, "Sherlock isn't talking about that. Since he and I knew him back then, we can sort of predict what he's going to do next. Moriarty's a demon, he won't be just breaking the seals. He gets bored. We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else."

"We got no pie, Dean, but we're making eggs and, well, practically breakfast. Do you mind? Wait... oh! We have cake! That's close enough to pie, right Dean?" Rory said.

"Oh, come on! It's always cake!" A few minutes later, the gang was awkwardly eating their breakfast, and just keeping their thoughts to themselves. When they were done eating, they continued their investigation.

"So, I assume that knife is a way of injuring Moriarty, right?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah, the knife can hurt demons," Sam answered.

"Why is there a specific knife that can kill demons?" the Doctor asked.

"Demons can't get hurt by normal physical wounds. This knife is capable of killing/injuring demons. However, the way that demons walk the earth is that they posses someone. When you hurt the demon, no damage is conflicted to them, but when they leave their host, all of the damage is transferred to the person being possessed," said Sam.

"Well, I wouldn't be worried about me. I'm basically a walking corpse with a demon inside," said Sherlock.

"Yeah, um, their weaknesses are salt, holy water, and this knife, like when Dean made that cut into Sherlock back when we caught him in the alley way, and when we poured holy water on him" explained Sam.

"That was holy water?" John asked. Sam nodded.

"Where do you get holy water?" Rory asked.

"You don't. You need a cross (easier if it's on a necklace) place it in the body of water, chant a spell, and that's how you make holy water," said Sam.

"So. there's no other way to hurt them? If so, how do you kill them?" asked Amy.

"We either kill the demon with the knife, or we chant a spell that sends them back to hell," said Sam.

"Wait a minute, you said that the damage given to the demon is transferred to the host, right?" the Doctor asked.

"Except for holy water, and salt, why?" Sam asked.

"Well, wouldn't that mean you killed the person as well?" the Doctor asked. The Winchesters looked away, uncomfortable to answer.

"So, no other way to hurt demons?" Amy asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"No... actually, there is another way," Dean said.

"Well, what is it?" Amy asked.

"There's only one gun on this planet that can demons. It's called the Colt, and it actually has the power to kill anything. Well, mostly anything," Dean said.

"Do you know where it is?"

"No. We haven't used it in a while, actually."

"But remember, we could still kill Moriarty with the knife," said Sam.

"Well, if we could do that, then why aren't you confident with the idea?" Rory asked.

"My brother and I have seen demons able to survive the stab of the knife. However, that's only for demons who are extremely strong, and the longer the soul is in hell for, the stronger it is. I doubt that Moriarty is that strong though," Sam said. A few minutes of thinking later, they heard a knock on the door. Amy walked up to open it. It was the mailman.

"Hello Mrs. Pond. Here's your mail," the man said.

"Morning Johnny! Thanks," Amy gave a big smile, and gladly accepted the mail. However, she looked at Rory and the Doctor concerned. Why would the mailman personally give them their mail?  
"Hey, hasn't that man been watering those same plants for an hour now?" asked John. As Sherlock looked out the window with John, his eyes widen. He rushed to see the mailman, and ran to the kitchen.

"He's a demon!" Sherlock shouted. The man grabbed Amy by the shirt, and held a knife to her neck.

"No one move, or I cut the bitch's throat," Johnny said. Amy forced the man to the side of her door, and his body banged against it. She elbowed him in the ribs, and managed to escape. Amy then rushed to be in Rory's care. Sherlock came over to throw a hand full of salt to the demon. As the man fell back, Dean pinned him to the ground with his knife right above him. With Dean preventing the demon from moving, Sam came up. He chanted the demon banishing spell. Everyone heard the demon say terrible threats to them, and after that, the black smoke is quickly drawn out of the body, and dragged through the street ground. As Dean got up to let go of the man, the gardener came over.

"Dean, he's a demon!" Sherlock yelled. Dean was about to run to the demon, and stab him with the knife.

"Dean, stop!" the Doctor yelled

"Whoa! You dumbasses! I'm not here to hurt you," the man said.

"Yeah, that's exactly why you let my wife almost get cut, huh?" Rory said furiously.

"I'm here for the Winchesters, the Doctor, and John. I'm come with a message."

"By who? Moriarty?" Dean asked.

"No. Crowley," said the man. Dean loosened his grip.

"Here's the address to where Crowley wants to meet you," the man handed Dean a sheet of paper.

"He hopes to see your assess at midnight." Sam saw what the demon was going to do, and ran to him to try to stop him. However, the demon left his host's body, and the black smoke flew off into the distance.

"Well, kids, that's what a demon looks like," Dean said.

"Dean, Sam, how was I able to see that the men were demons?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, you're a demon yourself. Hell's bitch so to say," answered Sam.

"Well, hope you guys don't have any plans tonight, 'cause we gotta date with the king of hell," said Dean.


	13. Chapter 13

SuperWhoLock Chapter 13

As Dean, Sam, John, and the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS, they saw that they were standing on pebble ground. Next to them was a lake, and across from that was a street full of racing cars.

"Hey, John, Doctor, why do you think Crowley wants to see you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but don't worry. If anything goes wrong, we have Castiel looking after us. He'll see us, and help," Dean said.

"Well, Dean, I assume that it's significant to know why we're so important to this man. I think we should think of that first. By the way, I believe you called this Crowley man the 'King of Hell', why is that?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, obvious reasons for starters: he's the king of hell," Dean said.

"Isn't that the devil?" asked John.

"Um, no," Sam couldn't help but flinch with the memories of defeating Lucifer back then, "Lucifer. Lucifer's the one that you guys know as the devil here."

"Sam, are you alright? You don't seem settled with the plan," the Doctor asked.

"Yeah! I am. It's just, um... nothing. Sorry for making you worried," Sam answered. Sam caught Dean's worried eyes.

I'm ok, really. Let's just talk to this son of a bitch, and go, Sam thought.

You know that's not what I'm worried about. We'll find a way to stop this, ok? Dean thought. Sam looked away from Dean. He just sighed, and checked to see if his knife was still in his jacket.

As the four of them stopped, they waited to see any signs of life around them. John was expecting some crack in the ground to form of some sort, and then a man with horns comes out on a chariot. The Doctor, well, he was pretty much expecting anything. He was just reminding himself that no matter what, he'll get the information, and escape safely with everyone. The boys heard a car drive up behind them. They turned, and found that it was a black limousine. The driver got out, and opened the door to let someone walk out. It was a man with a black suit, and a light beard.

"Hello boys. Lovely night, isn't it?" the man asked.

"Crowley, why'd you call us? Oh, and before you say anything, we're not doing anything for you. The last time we did that, Cas nearly opened Purgatory," Sam said.

"Yeah, that Castiel. The bastard betrayed me, and stuck with you guys. Augh, the smell of the Impala always gets me. Disgusting. Anyways, boys, I've been monitoring you-" "You've been spying on us?!" Dean asked.

"Listen! We're on the same team here," Crowley said.

"Look, I don't care if you're on team Pattinson or Lautner. When it comes to you, things don't always end up in rainbows and sunshine," Dean said.

"Will you just shut your trap, and listen? Good! Now, I have an early christmas gift you boys," Crowley snapped his fingers, and the limo driver took out a wooden box from the car. He opened it, and gave Crowley the item that he took out. It was a gun. He laid the gun on the ground, and slid it over with his feet. Dean leaned over to pick up the weapon.

"The Colt?" Dean asked. The Doctor and John leaned over, interested as to how the weapon looked like.

"Yes," answered Crowley, "so you can kill the demon." The group became interested in the idea.

"Why don't you just kill him yourself?" Sam asked.

"We... have a history together. Back in hell. Oh, it was horrendous. Without him, you don't have to worry about any apocalypse, right?" Crowley said.

"So, we just take the gun, and use it on the demon? That's all?" The Doctor asked.

"Whoa, hold up, Doc. There's always something with this guy when it comes to deals," Dean warned.

"Do I need to slow down, and explain to you the idea? Colt. Demon. Man. Shoot. That simple really. Would you like a handbook?" Crowley said irritably. The gang looked at each other, and couldn't think of a reason to deny the offer.

"Good! Now, off you go to kill Sherlock, then." As Crowley was about to walk in the limo, John panicked in confusion.

"W-What?! N-No! I thought you meant for this gun to be used on Moriarty. Right?" John asked.

"Is there wax in your ears, or is there really no hope for you wankas to do one simple task? That's why I needed John here. Aren't you and Sherlock, like, dating or something? If you are, all the more easier! Just get close behind him, raise your gun, and," as Crowley ended his incomplete sentence, he mimed someone shooting themselves in the head.

"Come on, Winchesters, you never really trusted the man in the first place, now have you?" Crowley said. John looked at the brothers in shock, but then softened his look.

"Look, Dean, Sam, please. There has to be another way. Sherlock may be a demon, but he's still my friend. Please, he died because of Moriarty," John pleaded the boys.

"Well, why did you call for me, then?" the Doctor asked Crowley.

"Oh, well, I heard that Moriarty has a hankering for you. I even believe he escaped hell to meet you. A number one fan!" Crowley said, "I thought maybe you boys would like to know that. However, personally, I would just go easy, and just shoot the sociopath if I were you." Crowley walked into his limo finally, and the driver closed the door, and drove off.

"Why do you think Crowley wants Sherlock dead?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but we're not killing him, right?" John asked. Dean looked down to the gun, and shrugged off the pressure. He shook his head in confusion, and walked towards the TARDIS.

"Doctor, TARDIS please?" Dean asked. The Doctor nodded, tried to smile, and ran inside. As everyone got in, everyone held on to something. With the same cranial endangering ride, they got out to see the Ponds' house.

"What happened?" Amy ran to the TARDIS, and looked at the Doctor. The boys looked at each other, and Dean showed Amy the gun.

"It's the Colt that you were told of before," Sam said.

"Great," Rory walked by, "so, now we have a gun that can kill anything. That's something, right?"

"Yeah," John looked at Sherlock, who was waiting for everyone to get in the house, "I guess it is."


	14. Chapter 14

SuperWhoLock Chapter 14

"Oh, you have no idea how much I missed you," Dean said. He kept his eyes on the road, relishing the feel of his car underneath him again. The TARDIS wasn't exactly Dean's style, "Hey, Sammy, did you call the Ponds yet?"

"Yeah, and, get this, still grocery shopping."

"What? Wow, why?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because they were kind enough to give their whole food pantry to you," Sam stated.

"A warrior's gotta eat, Sammy," Dean said, slightly offended. Sam's phone rang, and he picked it up.

"Hello?" Sam answered. His expression completely changed after a few seconds. He frowned.

"Ok, we'll be their very soon. We're on our way," Sam hung up, and sighed with the stressful call, "That was Sherlock."

"What? What happened?" Dean asked.

…

Dean and Sam arrived at the Bobby's house about ten minutes later. As they went in, they saw Sherlock sitting on the couch, back hunched, with his fingers tapping each other.

"Where is he?" Sam asked Sherlock.

"In the basement," Sherlock answered. Sam and Dean went down the stairs, and turned on the lights. What they saw was John patiently sitting there, looking terrified as ever.

"Oh god, Dean, Sam. Sherlock's gone mad. Please, help me fix him. There's something wrong with-"

"Nice try, dude, but it's not working," Dean said. John looked up, confused, but then blinked. His eyes turned black.

"Well," the demon said, "it was worth a shot." Dean grabbed his rock salt gun, and shot the demon. John fell down surprised. Sam ran down the stairs, and punched the demon's face. Sherlock was on the top staircase.

"Sam! Stop it! You're hurting John as well, remember?!" Sam panicked, and let go. John gave a mad look at the brothers, then a devilish smolder. The demon left John's body, and he fell down on the floor. He was on the brink of being unconscious.

"John! You ok? That was a demon," Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm... ok. It's just... ow! My tooth!" John yelled. Sherlock walked down the stairs to help John get up. They were standing around the couch John was resting on.

"John, are you sure you're-"

"I'm fine, Sherlock. If you want to help me, get a bag of frozen peas or something. My mouth is killing me," John said to Sherlock. Dean went to Bobby's kitchen, and got a bag of frozen peas. He gave it to John, and he let it sit on his face.

"Why do you think the demon possessed you?" Sam asked him.

"The demon tried to kill me with the knife. Do you know where it is now?" Sherlock asked.

"We don't know," answered Dean. He pulled out his phone, and called the Ponds to meet up at Bobby's house.  
…

"So, you don't know where the demon is now?" Rory asked.

"No. Well, right now, we have more things to worry about. To prevent demons from possessing you, you where this," Dean went to his bag, and took out a necklace with a star like symbol on it.

"Where are yours?" Amy asked. Dean and Sam pulled down their shirts, and revealed the tattoo.

"Ok, here you go," Dean handed Amy, Rory, and John a necklace. Sam was about to give the Doctor one too, when Sherlock walked in the room from the kitchen.

"Sam! Demon!" Sherlock panicked. Sam was about to attack when the Doctor grabbed the demon killing knife from the table, and grabbed Amy.

"I'll cut her if you make take one step," the demon said. He blinked and showed his black eyes. Rory grabbed some salt, and through it at the Doctor's face. Right then, the last thing the Doctor remembered was Sam's fist coming straight at his face.

…

Dean poured holy water on the Doctor to wake up the demon. The demon was woken to a trap sign, and being tied to a chair.

"Well, this is all fun and games. Don't you think? You know, he sent me to kill Sherlock-" the Doctor was thrown another gallon of holy water.

"You know, I could bite off his tongue right now."

"Why did you try to kill Sherlock?" John asked. The demon rolled his eyes.

"Well, I was sent by Crowley. He wanted me to kill him."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Well, you tell me," the Doctor gave a disgusting smile when Rory threw more holy water at him.

"Son of a bitch! FINE! I don't know," the Doctor snarled.

"How the hell do you not know? Sammy, give me the other bucket-" Dean was interrupted by the demon.

"Crowley just ordered me to use John to kill Sherlock, since he noticed how oh so worried he looked when they met." Everyone gave a horrid face at the comment.

"Oh, come on guys! We're on the same team here! We both don't want Lucifer back, so I was just helping you," the Doctor said, "Crowley didn't tell me how killing Sherlock would help."

"Well, he's not going to be of any help. Sam, Dean, what now?" Sherlock asked the brothers. The boys just kept their eyes on the Doctor.

"What does Crowley know about Moriarty?" Dean asked.

"All I know it that they had a little thing back in hell. I must admit, all the demons working for him are killing to know what happened down there, but... we just can't. Crowley won't tell us," explained the demon. Dean looked at Sam. Sam didn't have anything else to ask him. Just as he was about to speak the spell, Amy quickly spoke her question.

"Why is Crowley doing all of this. Why doesn't he want Lucifer back on earth?" Amy asked.

"Well, that's a boring question. Didn't you ask the Winchesters that? Didn't you know that Lucifer was on Earth one time?" the Doctor said. Amy looked at the brothers with a questionable look. They boys looked back, notifying that they'll tell her after this. Sam finally started chanting the spell, and after that, they all witnessed the black smoke be pulled out of the Doctor. When the demon flew out through the chimney, the Doctor banged his head down, breathing heavily. He raised his head slowly.

"That was a demon, wasn't it?" the Doctor asked through his breath. The brothers nodded. They untied him, and gave the Doctor a necklace with the star. The Doctor's mouth was throbbing as well, so they gave him another pack of food from the freezer.

"So," the Doctor said, "what now?"

"Well, sounds like Crowley's got desperate with stopping the apocalypse," Sam said.

"Ok," said Amy, "will you boys tell us what happened the last time the devil walked on our grounds?" The Winchesters looked down, and sighed. Dean was going to lie to them, but he caught Sam's approval as to them explaining everything that happened two years ago.

"Ok," Sam started, "It all started when the last seal broke broken... by me."


	15. Chapter 15

1/18/13

SuperWhoLock: Chapter 15

Sam noticed that explaining to everyone that he caused the apocalypse 2 years ago wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would be. They all sat down around him, ears opened, waiting for him to say something. As Sam took a deep breath, he opened his mouth. However, a chubby man with a cap interrupted him by opening the doors. As he closed the doors behind him, he locked it, and proceeded to enter the room. When he placed some grocery bags on the floor of the living room, he looked up, realizing everyone's eyes on his. He quickly tried to maneuver to the kitchen, panicking that there were strangers in the house. However, he saw Dean and Sam.

"What in the hell are you boys doing?" The man asked. Dean smiled, and eyed everyone in the room.

"Well, guess I forgot to mention one trooper in the group. Gang, meet Bobby," Dean faced his attention to Bobby, "Bobby, meet the Gang." Bobby settled down, and raised his eyebrows,

"Well, I'm not one for introductions here, but... wait; Are you the bastards that touched my liquor!?"

"Yeah, hi Bobby," said Sam, "Sorry about that. Dean and Balthazar were fighting here earlier." Bobby, looking annoyed, wiped his face to release some tension.

"Idget... well, what's your little book club doing here, boys?" Bobby asked.

"Well Bobby, if you haven't noticed," Dean said, surprised, "If you didn't know already, surprising if you don't, the-"

"I know the bloody apocalypse is here ya idget! Castiel told me about it!" Bobby said, "What I want to know, is what are these people doin' in my house? Is this the gang Castiel told me about?"

"I'm guessing, yeah. Um, this is Amy, Rory, John, Sherlock, and the Doctor," said Sam.

"Doctor who?" Bobby asked.

"Just the Doctor. Hello, nice to meet you!" The Doctor got up, and quickly shook Bobby's hand.

"Did you boys make sure that they're-"

"Yep."

"You sure they're not-"

"Yep."

"Salt and silver? Everything?"

"Everything."

"Well then, welcome to the apocalypse," Bobby said. He took his groceries to his kitchen. He continued talking to the group.

"What are you people talking about anyways?"

"He was about to tell us what happened 2 years ago in the previous apocalypse," answered John. Everyone heard the constant rearranging of shelving stop, and Bobby decided to walk out.

"Why the hell are you telling them?" Bobby asked the Winchesters.

"Bobby, they deserve, and need to know. They're helping us. Also, they're not giving us a choice," Sam said. Bobby shrugged, and walked back to the kitchen.

"Ok, well, 2 years ago, you started the end of the world. Why, and how?" Rory asked Sam.

"He was having cahoots with this demon chick named Ruby. She tricked him into breaking the last seal," Dean said. Sam looked at his brother in annoyance. However, he softened his expression, and decided to go on with the story.

"Yeah. So, I broke the last seal, and Lucifer was set free."

"Wait, if they're angels here, then why didn't they stop you from releasing the devil?" asked Sherlock.

"The angels wanted this to happen. They said it was 'destiny's' play," Dean said. Everyone looked confused and horrified.

"Wait, so they just let Lucifer walk around Earth?" asked Amy.

"No. Basically, they were trying to defeat Lucifer. However, their plan wasn't the best one yet. The dick angel, Michael, needed me as a vessel to defeat him," Dean said.

"Well, what's so wrong with that?" John asked.

"Because the battle would fry half of the planet, and, also, Sammy was the vessel for Lucifer." Everyone became silent with the comment.

"Yep. They wanted to wear us to the prom. However, the both of them needed us to say 'yes' to them. We didn't, of course, for we had another idea," Sam said,

"You guys know what the four horseman is, right? Well, they walked on the Earth that time (since it was the apocalypse). Each one of them had a ring that gave them their power. My brother, Castiel, Bobby, and I planned on using those rings to re-open the cage that Lucifer was trapped in, and lock him up again," said Sam.

"And you did, right? Problem solved," Rory stated. The hunters looked at each other, and frowned. Bobby joined the conversation.

"The boy wanted to jump into the pit with Lucifer in him," said Bobby.

"Wait, doesn't that mean that-" Amy was cut of by Dean.

"Yes." It all went silent in the room. Everyone was pressing against their fingers.

"Well, how are you back? Did you escape like Sherlock?" John asked.

"No. Castiel brought him back, even though I told feather ass not to," Dean said, "and now we're in the present."

"Wonderful bedtime story daddy! May I have some milk with that foot in your mouth?" Everyone was confused as to who said that. It was Balthazar with Castiel.

"We come with news about the demon," Castiel said. Everyone's eyes widen.

"Dean, Sam, Castiel, who's he?" Sherlock asked.

"The dick angel I talked about earlier, Balthazar," Dean said.

"Aw! So you do think about me?" Balthazar asked while exaggerating innocent-like blinking.

"What's the news, Cas?" Bobby asked.

"We found another person that could help us," Castiel said, "And even better, she said that she knew you. She also agrees with the odd events happening right now."

"Hello sweetie," Everyone heard. They checked behind the angels when a woman with jean pants and jacket appears in front of them. She has blonde curly hair, and had a dazzling smile to everyone.

"River!" Amy and Rory both said. They smiled, and River smiled back.

"Oh, how long has it been since I've last seen you?" River asked.

"After we made Big Bang 2," the Doctor said, couldn't help but smile a bit himself, "Oh, just remembered how lovely the wedding was!"

"Well, Doctor, you told me to find two angels: one with a trench coat, and the other with a British accent, together. Took me awhile to find them, however, I believe it's a small price to pay for this kind of problem at hand," Dean gave a nod of approval, and looked at Sam.

"Well, this woman obviously knows her stuff. Let's get back to business, now shall we?"

"Yes. Oh, and also, do any of you know a Moriarty? 'Cause I just got his location, right... now," River looked at her watch, which displayed a map of Europe. The picture then started zooming in, closer and closer into the continent, until they reached a specific country and town.

"River Song's the name, dears. Don't forget it."


	16. Chapter 16

1/25/13

SuperWhoLock: Chapter 16

The room was full of silence, with it being broken by the Doctor.

"Ok people! We got the demon, location, a new member to the gang, let's get started!" the Doctor gleefully hopped to the backyard of Bobby's house, "Come along everyone!"

"Wait, in that TARDIS thing?" Dean asked, "Yeah well, not on my watch." Everyone looked at Dean confused. He was trying his best to keep a serious look, "Come on, Doc. The thing is a health hazard! Anyone could get hurt in that thing."

"Dean, I am well assured that the TARDIS has to be the safest place we could be with a world like this," the Doctor said, almost sounding apologetic, however confused. Sam sighed, and looked at Dean.

"Dean, look, everything's going to be fine. Ok? Just trust me-"

"I mean, Sammy, remember the demon on the plane."

"Wait," John said, "You're saying that you're just afraid of… flying? Dean, the chances of a plane crash is roughly 1 in 650,000,"

"Yeah well, they still crash!"

"Dean, that's a pretty small percentage of anyone getting into a plane crash. With those statistics, what do you assume it is for a machine that can travel through time and space," Sam said to Dean, trying to speak in an encouraging voice, "Dean, we are running out of time here. Moriarty could be up to something right now. He probably knows where we are! If you hate it that much, then I'll go by myself with these guys."

"No! This is a mastermind demon, if I'm right with what Nancy Drew here said," Sherlock tilted his head at the comment, "… Ok, let's get this over with."

"Oh, don't worry big boy! It'll only take about 10 seconds," Amy said, patting Dean on the back. She walked past him, along with everyone else. Sam was the last one to leave the room. Dean finally decided to leave a few seconds later. When everyone was in the TARDIS, they all made sure that they were onto holding something for when the machine took off. Dean, bobbing his head to a rhythm in his head, started humming. Rory noticed the strange noise.

"Um, what're you singing-"

"Metallica. It… calms him down," Sam looked at Rory, answering his question. They both gave each other a look of discredit, however, along with a grin at the pitiful man.

"All aboard!" The Doctor yelled, as he pulled the lever, and the TARDIS took off. With the usual bumps and shakes of the ride, everyone was fairly familiar with the process. However, sparks flew from the control panel.

"Ah!" Amy yelled at the sudden explosion (or was it Dean?)

"What the hell is happening Doc?" Dean yelled.

"Something is messing up the routers of the TARDIS. She's not stable!" he placed his leg on the controls, bent it to gain some support for pulling a tight handle. With that done, he took out his sonic, and aimed at the screen. From static, the screen showed a map. It had various shapes, mainly round, floating in front of navy background.

"DOCTOR! What's happening?" Sherlock shouted.

"We're not on Earth anymore!" the Doctor replied. The gang looked at each other, and tried to process that last statement again.

"Doctor, did you just say Earth? What does that mean?" Sam asked. He looked back at Dean (who wasn't doing any better), who had his eyes widened, trying to control his himself (or what his face was doing). As things finally settled down minutes later, they fell to the ground, fighting for any air left in the TARDIS. The doctor stood still, listening to his surroundings while leaning on the buttons. He bolted across the room, and opened the door.

"Hey! Don't open that! We need air!" Dean yelled at the Doctor. He kept checking his heart, hoping that it would stop punching his chest like that. River got up, shrugging off all the nervous stress. She went to the Doctor.

"Doctor, what might we have here?" River asked.

"Have a look for yourself." River walked out of the TARDIS, examining the place.

"It's clear!" River ordered. Everyone got up slowly, checking for any serious bruises. They all got out of the TARDIS, taking in the environment.

"A hotel," John clarified.

"A… bloody… hotel?" Dean asked, exaggerating his hands. The TARDIS was in a corridor behind a staircase. There were hotel rooms to everyone's left and right. However, River noticed something across the hall. It was a policewoman. River ran to her, and checked her pulse. The gang followed her.

"Dead," there was a silence of condolences.

"Huh, bloody hell," Balthazar commented, "Dead, however no wounds, or medical problems. Castiel?" Castiel looked at the woman.

"No medical issues, or any physical contact with the body what-so-ever." Castiel was about to further investigate the halls, when Sherlock noticed something. He walked over to the body, and opened the fist it was making. He saw a notepad that was in the victim's hand. He took it, and flipped it over.

"Does it say anything?" Balthazar asked. Sherlock nodded.

"Yes…. Phrase him," right before anyone reacted to the quote, they all heard foot steps, no, the footsteps of a giant-like creature, with the breath of a bull. Whatever that thing was, it was getting closer to the gang.

"Everyone, back in the TARDIS," the Doctor ordered. When everyone looked back, the TARDIS was gone. There were also angel symbols all over the walls, which handicapped Castiel and Balthazar from using there powers in the building.

"Doctor, what do we do now?" Amy asked. Dean and Sam took out their guns.

"We got this," Dean said.

"No! You boys don't understand. We are not on planet Earth," the Doctor said.

"Then how the hell did we get here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Was it a malfunction? I don't know. Monster? Moriarty? I don't know. However, this thing is not of your planet, and we are not going to risk the lives of anyone here. We can't fight."

"Then what do we do?" Rory asked.

"… run." Everyone ran in the opposite direction of the noise. When three more corridors appeared, the gang split into three groups.

…

"Doctor! Where do we go?" John asked.

"Doctor, maybe we can stop dancing around, and actually make some progress here," Balthazar exclaimed. As the Doctor, Balthazar, and John reached a dead end, they panicked and tried to look for another opening. John shrugged, and gave himself a face palm.

"Why didn't we do this before," John mumbled to himself. He casually walked by a room, and opened it. He gestured his hand inside to tell everyone to get in.

"Brilliant John! Now everyone, get in!" the Doctor said. One by one, they all went in. The Doctor closed the door behind him, and peeked through the peephole. The Minotaur stood still in front of the wall, and finally walked away.

"Out of site. We're safe," the Doctor said.

"… Doctor?" John said.

"Yes?"

"If this is a hotel, even on a different planet, I'm pretty sure that the same principles apply… where is everyone?" Right when John finished his sentence, a body suddenly fell on the floor through the ceiling, making a startling thud. However, no crack was formed. Everyone's vision then wasn't facing above him/her, so it was if the body appeared like a dream.

"What the hell was that?" Balthazar said, "and how did that person fall through the ceiling?" The man that fell wore a black trench coat, dark-curly hair, and was fairly tall. Blood was oozing through his forehead. The Doctor titled his head to get a better look at the man.

"… Sherlock?" the Doctor stated.

"That's impossible," Balthazar said, "He isn't with us, nor can he take a swan dive through a ceiling." The two guys noticed the constant shuffling in John's position. John slowly approached the body, and kneeled down. He wiped his face from all of the stress running though his body.

"Sherlock…" John mumbled.

"John, are you okay?" the Doctor asked, "John…" John quickly stood up and pushed the Doctor aside.

"We have to stop Moriarty," John said.

"But, John-"

"Before he can hurt anyone else, okay?" John told him with a stern voice. The Doctor went towards John.

"John, we will. I promise."

…

Dean, River, and Sherlock were attempting to run from the monster. However, that wasn't going to work forever. They could hear it getting closer and closer. Dean stopped, and tried to think of a plan. He looked at one of the hotel doors.

"River, Sherlock, in here!" Dean said. They all agreed in terms, and went in the room Dean opened. When River closed the door behind her, and looked through the peephole, she saw a minotaur-like creature passing their room. When the monster passed, River sighed in relief. However, when she turned around, Sherlock and Dean were frozen. She was just as confused as they were. However, Dean was sweating.

"Dean, where did Sam come from?" River asked.

"Dean, answer the question," Sherlock said.

"Get out of my brother, you son-of-a-bitch," Dean demanded furiously.

"Dean, come on. It's only a matter of time before I'm out of the cage again."

"…Lucifer?" Sherlock asked. Dean never took his eyes off of his brother.

"Yeah."

"You know, I promised your brother everything: his girlfriend, mom, dad, and you safe. Just except the fact that this is what destiny has written for you," Lucifer said. At this point, Dean was at the brink of shaking with fear. Sherlock noticed Dean's change in body language.

"Dean, he's not real," Sherlock said. Dean definitely heard him, but he kept on staring at Sam.

"No," Dean said, "Your ass was beaten once before. We'll stop Moriarty from breaking the seals, so you won't be able escape your little circus cage."

"Oh?" Lucifer responded, "and who is this we you speak of?" Dean took a second for his come back. He looked at Sherlock and River, who were waiting for the response from Dean

"… High Functioning Free Will in Space."


	17. Chapter 17

1/29/13

SuperWhoLock: Chapter 17

Later on in the hotel, everyone managed to escape the Minotaur. The gang ran down the staircase, and into a room resembling the bar of a hotel. One by one, the groups finally reformed in an hour.

"Is everyone alright?" The Doctor asked while running downstairs.

"I checked everyone here. None of us are harmed. You, Doctor?" Castiel asked. The Doctor went to Castiel.

"No one is hurt over here," The Doctor was about to walk away when a thought came into his head, "Oh!" The Doctor hopped back to the gang.

"Everyone," The gang circled around the Doctor.

"What it is?" River asked.

"It's the rooms. Did anyone open them? I know my group did."

"We didn't," Sam answered, "so didn't Amy, Rory, or Castiel."

"Ok, don't open them," the Doctor advised.

"Yeah, learned that the hard way," Dean commented.

"Why Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Because, if I'm right, Dean?" The Doctor gave Dean the limelight, since he guessed that Dean knew what he was talking about.

"Ok, well, because it's Monsters Inc. in there. It's not just that, though. There's something different with the rooms. Well, besides the obvious. What I saw in there… hit me. It showed-"

"Your worst fear?" John interrupted. Everyone looked at each other with the advice.

"Doctor, where is you blue box?" Balthazar asked.

"I don't know. However, I may have found a way on finding her."

"How?" The Doctor gave a smirk, and looked at the edge of the ceiling. Balthazar followed his glance, and found a camera.

"Ok. So, you're going back upstairs to take the tape from the camera that was facing your TARDIS? Doctor, it's dangerous up there." The Doctor took out his sonic, and activated it. He looked at it, and smiled. The Doctor took the chair next to him, and placed it under the camera. He stood on the chair, and started sonicing it. While this was happening, Amy and Rory were noticing how uneasy Dean and John were.

"Rory, do you see Dean shuffling through the liquor supply back there?" Amy asked.

"Hm, well, I suppose I do. What about it?"

"And how about John? He looks down. Do you think something happened to them, since everyone else is alright?" said Amy.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I guess those two are a bit… down. However, why are you a-" Rory noticed Amy's constant leaning to see if he got what she was trying to say.

"Oh, Amy!" Rory whispered. He looked around to make sure no one else was listening, "Look, I'm curious too, but maybe we should leave them alone. People best cope with their problems alone at first. Maybe later on, we'll talk to them."

"… I get John, and you get Dean," Amy told unexpectedly. She kept eye contact with him while delivering the message, and quickly got up to walk away. Rory through his arms up in confusion, and sighed.

"… I guess they're not people," Rory got up, and pushed his chair in.

…

Amy first made sure that she was right about her analysis on John.

"Hi!" Amy greeted. John, startled, looked back and saw the girl. John chuckled a bit.

"My apologies. Would you like to sit?" John got up, and pulled a chair for her.

"Why thank you. Honestly, you didn't have to do that."

"Oh, don't worry. Always open to talk," John sat back down, and waited for Amy, "So, is there a reason why you're here?"

"Yes. Um, is everything alright with you?" John gave a confused look at the question.

"Why yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that you found you're friend, who died a couple of months ago, if I'm not mistaken," John slowly frowned, then shook his head at the comment.

"What? No, I'm all right. Ecstatic actually. Sherlock is my best friend, after all," John noticed how focused Amy was towards him. He realized that he wasn't very convincing, "I'm fine. Really. I don't need another session with anyone-"

"John, is it about the room?" John froze. He looked Amy in the eye.

"Are you scared of it?" John's expression didn't change with the question, "… did you open one?" John looked away, and pressed against his eyes.

"It's alright, John. Whatever was in that room won't hurt you-"

"It's wasn't something. It was… someone. Look, I don't believe this is a problem you can help me with. This isn't really a problem, actually. I appreciate the fact that you're concerned for me, back I've dealt with bad days before, so-"

"Talk to me," Amy didn't believe a word he was saying. John, at first, gave an annoyed sigh at the girl, wishing that she'd be more respectful towards his wishes. However, he gave in, and told her what was in the room.

…

"Damnit…" Dean kept on searching the liquor supply behind the counter, "Maybe they're some over here," Dean opened one of the cabinets. No success. Rory, who saw the whole episode, slowly went towards Dean. _Why, Amy, why? _Rory thought. He gave a reassuring sigh.

"Um, Dean?" Dean shot up form the counter, "Rory?" asked Dean.

"Uh, yes. Still my name."

"What do you want? You need help with something?" asked Dean.

"No. I'm ok," Dean raised his eyebrow in agreement, and proceeded with his search.

"Dean, you mind telling me why you're destroying the bar?" Rory asked.

"Just want a beer, Rory. I'll give you one when I find those puppies."

"No thanks. Not much of a drinker. Do you need help?"

"Are you a beer?" Dean said, showing his face to Rory.

"Last time I checked, no. Look, you've been a bit stressed ever since we all re-grouped down here. Is there something wrong?"

"Look Dr. Phil, I don't need your help. I just need my liver to endure an hour of work, ok?"

"… Is it because of the room?" Dean ignored Rory's comment, "Did you open one?-"

"Damn it Rory, I said no!" Dean, who didn't yell his last statement, still sounded annoyed enough to force Rory to back off a bit.

"… Sorry. Look, nothing's wrong with me. I'm fine like always. Now could you please go so I can drink in peace?"

"… If you can find a drink," Rory went up to one of the chairs facing the table, "Look, I don't want to sound dis-respectful, trying to help you with whatever is on your mind, but drinking isn't going to make the situation better."

"Well, you just watch me." There's a five-minute pause here, filled with Dean's cursing, and cabinets opening and closing.

"What was in the room?" Rory asked, breaking the silence. Dean sighed. He realized that Rory wasn't going to give up on him.

"… The man downstairs."

"Lucifer?" Dean nodded.

"He just threatened me that he would destroy the Earth, ruin my life, the usual happy meal," said Dean. He decided to leave out the part with his brother being the vessel.

"Look, it's absolutely normal for you to be afraid. But don't be. We're going to stop him. Don't worry. We're going to win." Dean gave an appreciative smile.

"Yeah… High Functioning Free Will in Space."

"… What?" Rory said, replying to the odd mumble.

"Um, nothing."

"No, I could've sworn I heard you say-"

"Everyone! I've got it!" The Doctor said, cutting into everyone's conversations. They all gathered around him.

"Ok, I now know how to locate her. All I need now are some volunteers to venture with me upstairs," everyone looked at each other.

"I'll go," said Sam.

"Me too," River Song said.

"We'll go. Right John?" Sherlock asked. John nodded.

"Whoa whoa whoa. If Sam' going, then I'm coming too," said Dean.

"Dean," Sam turned Dean, "Don't worry. What if one of us gets hurt up there? Look, if we're not back in thirty-minutes, then you can do whatever you want. I'll be fine." Dean rolled his eyes, and turned in the opposite direction.

"Well, you heard Sammy, guys. If we're not back in time, come and get us," said the Doctor. Everyone nodded.

"Ok, with me: Sam, River, Sherlock and John. Down here: Dean, Castiel, Balthazar, Amy, and Rory. Got it? Good. Now-" the Doctor faced away, and started jogging up the stairs. The others either followed him, or stayed. It was going to be a long night.


	18. Chapter 18

2/17/13

SuperWhoLock: Chapter 18

Sam, John and Sherlock's attempt to follow the Doctor was beginning to get pointless. The Doctor kept running around, left and right, through every corridor. However, John noticed something with the peculiar halls.

"Guys," John said, "The Doctor just went through this hall, right?" Sam and Sherlock faced John and nodded, "If that's so, then why is there a dead end here?" The two looked straight ahead, examining the walls.

"You're right," Sam commented, "We just saw the Doctor run through here. How could he disappear like that?" With the three of them keeping eye contact on the dead end, they heard footsteps. It came quickly, and stopped right behind them

"Hello there," the three turned around. It was the Doctor, "If you don't mind, I believe there's a entrance over there to the other hall-"

"Doctor, how did you get behind us?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, didn't you guys just approach that lovely wall over there? You're not going to make any progress by staring at it."

"Doctor, even with how strange this hotel already is, there's another thing about it that's preventing us from finding… whatever you're looking for." The Doctor quickly walked to Sam, Sherlock, and John.

"I'm looking for the control room."

"The what? How?" Sam asked.

"By inspecting that camera back in the bar, I got a pinpoint as to where the footage of the clip was being transmitted to."

"So a room full of televisions that viewed the camera's location?"

"Yes. Also," The Doctor got out his sonic again, and read the reading on it, "That room might be," cutting off his sentence, he opened the door to his left, and ran in, "right here!"

"Well, good working Doc, however," Sam went to the door, and pointed to the sign on it, "It says control room. We could've just walked in here. We didn't need you to sonic-"

"Never mind that. Doctor, can you see the TARDIS on any of the screens?" The room was walled with televisions. Under the desk in front of the TVs were a bunch of chords. The Doctor moved aside the chair that went along with the desk, and soniced the TVs.

"Doctor," John said, "Over there! The TARDIS." The Doctor looked up, and smiled.

"Good working John! Now what floor are you on?" The Doctor proceeded sonicing the TV set. A few seconds later, he got the location of the camera over looking the machine.

"Great! Perfect. Now all we need is to get to her, and we're good to go," The Doctor commented. He was about to exit the room when Sam saw something on the screen.

"Doctor, wait!" The Doctor looked back, giving a concerned look, "Look at the screen far to the middle right." Everyone followed Sam's finger, which lead to the screen. It showed a woman running, looking as if escaping something.

"Is she being chased by the minotaur?" asked John.

"No. Look again," Sherlock answered. The woman this time, looking behind her, shouted something.

"She wouldn't be shouting if she was chased," The Doctor said.

"We have to help her!" Sam advised.

"Sam, we must get to the TARDIS before something happens to it," said Sherlock.

"Sherlock, she could get hurt. What if the girl is spotted by the minotaur?" John said.

"Then it is decided! Sherlock and I will locate the TARDIS. Sam, John, you guys will assist the woman. She's," The Doctor soniced the screen with the woman, "A floor above us. Sam, John, don't separate from each other. You said it yourself John, the walls are even stranger than this building." The Doctor looked at everyone and waited for an approval. They all nodded at the plan. As they left the room, they went up the staircase, and eventually continued with their told partner.

…

Sam and John were quickly pacing through the hall. Sam had his handgun at his side, and John with his. At times, they would stop to listen for footsteps. Nothing this time. They proceeded with the plan.

"Hey, Sam," Sam broke his focus a bit, and looked at John, "Remember when Dean told us about the rooms?"

"Well, yeah. Why?" The both of them slowed down a bit.

"I noticed that he was raiding the bar counter. I assume it was for liquor. Is he all right? He looked distressed."

"Well, he probably opened the door himself, and saw 'you know what'."

"You think he's doing… better?"

"I-I'm sorry, John, but, no offence, but why are you concerned?"

"To be honest, I opened one of the doors myself. It was quite… affective on me. I was just wondering. My apologies."

"Oh no! It's fine really. I'm glad you care… um, you know for yourself. Seeing your greatest fear isn't quite the best thing in the world, or… universe, since I now know there's more than just Earth out here." John chuckled at the comment.

"Yeah, just what we needed." Sam did the same to John's comment, "I'm sorry I didn't notice his distraught phase at the bar. I honestly would've helped-"

"John, it's ok. Really," Sam gave a smile to him, "Well, since you said that you opened a door yourself, are _you_ okay?"

"Oh, yes. Amy actually spoke with me. I believe Rory went to Dean also-" Sam suddenly stopped, placing his hand in front of John. John stopped as well. They heard footsteps. They were trying to pinpoint as to where the noise was coming from. A few seconds later, they looked back, and saw that the woman bumped in front of them.

"Miss! Are you ok?" Sam asked. The woman was a little over 5 feet. She was a blonde, but had red highlights. She was wearing a jean skirt that went down to her knees, and a white dress shirt. She was carrying her high heels, and her sunglasses were about to fall off of her head.

"Oh goodness, other people! Oh thank god," shouted the woman.

"Miss, can you please tell us what's wrong?" John asked.

"Please, have you seen a man about the height of me? He has black hair, wears glasses, and has an t-shirt and jeans?"

"Ma'am, we haven't seen anyone else here. I'm sorry. However, you must come with us. My name is John Watson, and that's Sam. It's not safe here." The lady was about to argue over the suggestion, but eventually looked down, and nodded.

...

The Doctor and Sherlock were walking through the halls, keeping their eyes out for the TARDIS. The Doctor kneeled down a bit and started sonicing his surroundings. The Doctor deactivated the device, and checked it to see if any new readings came up with the examination. Nothing. Sherlock rolled his eyes, and checked his watch.

"Doctor, it's been about half an hour. You could've gotten the coordinates to the exact locations you know.

"Yes, I could've Sherlock. However, with my knowledge of the 'moving' walls in this hotel, I assume it was useless to do so," the Doctor noticed how anxious and unsettled Sherlock looked, "Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"Any reason why you think Crowley wishes for you?"

"I have been thinking the same way. I haven't came up with any logical reason."

"Did anything happen… down there?"

"Hell? I did nothing of which that would offend him in any way."

"Do you believe it has anything to do with the end of the world?"

"Crowley did mention something of that sort." A moment of silence was filled with the amount of thoughts forming in their heads. After a few minutes, Sherlock suddenly stopped. He froze there, and started looking around him. The Doctor noticed his odd actions.

"What's wrong, Sherlock?" Sherlock, after getting up from him kneeling to ground, gave a troubled look.

"Doctor, I believe we all made the conclusion that the walls have a mind of their own, right?"

"That's right, yes. Why?"

"Even with that sort of theory, I think we've… passed this hall already."

"What?"

"I recognize the room numbers. Doctor, if I'm right-"

"The TARDIS isn't here." Right then, the two heard a thumping coming near them. They both looked behind them simultaneously.

"It was a trap!" Sherlock mumbled.

"Run!" The Doctor and Sherlock ran forward. The monster seemed to be faster this time. The two began to become skeptical of their strategy. They were getting nowhere, and didn't want to know what would happen if they were caught. Sherlock caught a glance at one of the doors. 221. He impulsively yelled out to the Doctor.

"Doctor! In here!" The Doctor looked back.

"Sherlock, you won't want to know what's in that room."

"I know, Doctor, but we don't have much of a choice, now do we?" The Doctor finally gave in, and ran towards him. Sherlock opened the door, and the both of them waited quietly, waiting out the Minotaur. The Doctor reluctantly checked the see what was in the room. Nothing. The Doctor saw the floral mattress on bed, and the lamp on the table. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Sherlock, there's nothing here-" The Doctor was quiet with the absolute petrified look Sherlock was giving.

"Sherlock, what's wrong?"

"T-The dogs."

"What?"

"The dogs, the growls, how the bloody hell do you not hear them?! Can't you see them?!"

"Sherlock, calm down. This is all fake. Nothing is real here." The Doctor tried hard to get what Sherlock was talking about. However, when he looked up, he saw a man in a suit giving a dreadful smile. The Doctor thought back to the picture the Winchesters showed back in the Pond's house. Moriarty came to the Doctor's head.

"I told you I'd burn you," Moriarty was cut off by a growl from one of the hellhounds, "Now, riddle me this, Sherlock: All of your friends think you're dead, you just escaped hell, however with the price of your good old friend John seeing you as a soulless demon," Moriarty, as if on cue, was cut by a growl from one of the hellhounds, "and this little piggy went to hell, and is going to drag you along with him. Now, answer me Sherlock, how does this make you _feel_?"


	19. Chapter 19

3/28/13

SuperWhoLock: Chapter 19

Dean had only wished his days of being hit in the head were over. As Dean was walking around the bar, he finally decided to end his little hunt for liquor. He got up, contemplating for a new course of action. He got up, and suddenly noticed a hidden corridor. He went around the counter, and saw what was lurking behind the wall. Framed Pictures, each showing the face of a man, woman, child, clown, a Lizard-like being, a hippo-type- creature, things of that sort.

"Hey! Gang! Look at this," Dean shouted out. Amy, Rory, Castiel, Balthazar, and River turned their heads, and went with Dean. The room revealed itself to look like those front counters that were in the front of hotels for checking in. However, instead of cheesy reviews of the place, they were all examining the pictures on the walls.

"What is it?" River asked.

"Well, aren't these cute? Spiders, monkeys, falling… oh. How adorable, this one says… asphyxiation…" Balthazar commented.

"Dean, what does this mean?" Castiel asked.

"Well, I was thinking. This hotel shows you worst fear in the rooms. These pictures must be the victims of this god-forsaken hotel."

"Like that person upstairs?" Amy asked. Dean nodded.

"I thought that the 'praise him' note Sherlock found was connected to the rooms. But why? And how does this have to do with that wrinkly ass hippo thing?"

"Wait, and how did you find all of this out?" Rory asked.

"By thinking, dear Watson." Dean went further down the room to examine more of the pictures, "and drinking, well, in this case, trying to find my drink, since I can't bloody find it." Dean settled down his examination. He stopped, and was walking towards the bar area again, when he forgot to check the front desk for clues. Humorously, he pressed the hotel desk bell, but was struck on the head with a ladle by a man that arose from the desk. River quickly went to Dean's aid, and Amy supported his balance. With Dean taken cared for, River looked at the person with a cold, and unpredictable stare. She took an alien-like gun out of her coat pocket.

"You have five seconds to explain yourself. Five-"

"Whoever you are, stay back! I have… a kitchen utensil-"

"Four-"

"I've stirred the blood of my enemies with this-"

"Three-"

"I'm being merciful here! Just back off and-"

"Two-"

"I promise I won't hurt you-"

"O-"

"I'm Ethan, I don't know why I'm here, sorry I hit your head, and PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" The guy broke down, and his knees (which were shaking from the minute River looked at him) failed him. He laid on the ground, breathing heavily.

"This guys seems… utterly useless," Balthazar commented, "Well, River, you sure know how to get a man on his knees." River looked back at him, and gave him a smirk. Rory walked around the desk, kneeling towards Ethan.

"Um," Rory whispered, "Word of advice: if you're going to stick with us, you best not talk to River like that." Ethan looked up, still trying to control his breathing.

"Wait, stick with you? So, you're not…"

"Don't worry," Amy said, while watching Dean check the bruise, "we're not going to hurt you. You best stick with us if you want to stay safe." Ethan got up, and walked from the desk, revealing his ACDC T-shirt, and jeans. Everyone also added the fact that his glasses didn't add to the guy's intimidating monologue. Ethan shrugged off the stress (which was sweat) and they all headed back to the bar.

Rory was sitting in the back checking on what Ethan had to say. Dean sat away from the counter, wanting a better view of the room besides the disgrace of a bar that was. Amy pulled up a chair, and sat with Dean.

"How's your head?" She asked.

"Oh, well that was nothing. I've token worse." Amy smiled at the smirk he gave, as if his heroism had any more effect to the statement.

"Amy," Amy looked up at Dean, "I just have one question for you," Amy leaned in a bit, "… Doctor Who?" Amy giggled at the comment.

"Well, I wish I'd knew. The Doctor just says his name is the Doctor."

"Yeah, well I've seen weirder… Amy, what I'm really asking is who is this guy? Castiel just flew to Sammy and I, telling us to trust him."

"Dean, don't worry. You can trust him. He travels through time and space in that blue box of his. He helps anyone in trouble, and he never stops. Does this have to do with back then?"

"Yeah, I kind of yelled at him. Did I… well, isn't it dangerous?"

"Of course! However, it's worth it. There's so much in this world that you've never seen before." Dean smiled at how optimistic Amy was being. He almost wanted to apologize to the Doctor.

"Yeah, well, sounds like a nice guy. How do you even find one of them police boxes? I mean, what even is it police box? What's it used for? Police to call people for?" Amy laughed a bit at the comment, "By the way, how did you and the Doc first meet?" Amy slowly wiped her smile away. She panicked a bit, trying to find the right words for a hard man like Dean.

"One time, he, um, walked into my house, and I knocked him out. When he woke up, I handcuffed him, and I fooled him into thinking that I was calling the police. However, at the end, I helped him save the planet by scaring off these aliens that came onto Earth."

"Hm," Dean perked his lips, trying to take in that whole scenario, "don't hear that everyday, now do we?"

…

"Well," River told Castiel, "the Winchesters are quite something." Castiel just nodded, unable to think of anything to respond.

"So, Castiel, Balthazar, how do you know them?" Balthazar, appearing from behind Castiel, answered for him.

"Well, those idiots were tracking down some peculiar events happening around this town. Castiel finally tracked me down with the clues left from the witnesses." River looked back at Castiel.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"River, need I remind you that information on your existence is from the numerous extra terrestrial happenings occurring around planet Earth. A lot tended to involve you, which resulted in you attracting many unwanted guests. You're lucky we didn't-"

"Yeah yeah: put me down, heaven jail, hell, or what else?" Balthazar grinned at how much River was enjoying this. Castiel was never able to predict this woman's next move.

"Look," River gave a more sympathetic look, "This Moriarty guy, what else do you know about him? Do you guys have a way to defeat him?"

"No. However, we have an arsenal worth of weapons that could defeat him, and prevent the apocalypse," Castiel answered.

"I hope you just mean that flimsy little knife of theirs, and that colt, right?" Balthazar asked, "'cause I hate it when people touch my things."

"How are we going to get out of here?" River asked.

"I don't know. Though I believe the answer to that will have to do with that Ethan boy-" Castiel was interrupted by approaching footsteps. Everyone looked up the staircase, and saw Sam and John with another woman. As she looked to see the area, she caught her eyes on Ethan, and ran to him. He immediately hugged back. The gang got up, and surrounded the two.

"So, you guys are going out?" Amy asked, admitting a little gossip-greedy-tone in her voice. The girl looked back at her.

"What? No. We just met in the hotel." She answered.

"Yeah. I was just walking to get a sandwich downtown, and then I suddenly appeared here." Ethan added.

"And I was walking to work when, I guess, I was kidnapped, and brought here. We've been sticking together for about a week now I think."

"Great," Sam gave a pensive look while pointing his gun at her, "Now who are you?" Everyone looked at Sam in shock.

"Whoa, Sammy, easy there-" Right then, the girl was pushed to the wall by an invisible force.

"Castiel!" River yelled out. The girl was about get up, when she looked towards everyone and blinked. Black eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

SuperWhoLock: Chapter 20

As the demon got up, she brushed off the dirt of the girl's skirt. She looked up, and saw the Winchesters aiming their guns at her.

"I mean you no harm. Honest," claimed the demon.

"Then riddle me this. How is a demon in space, coincidently a thousand miles away from Earth?" Dean asked. The demon shrugged.

"Well, it was worth a shot. Fine, Moriarty ordered me to send your little gang here to some place on Earth, and to trap you guys there. Little did I know, the freaking box could travel through space. Now, I'm trapped here with you guys!" The demon said, repulsed.

"So you're the one that messed up the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked.

"Yep. Now, 12 vs. 1. Seems pretty fair," The demon said sarcastically. Dean looked at Sam, agreeing at one thought they had in mind. Dean started chanting the demon-banishing spell. The demon's eyes widen in fear, frantic.

"No! You wouldn't dare. Do you know what would happen if my soul just aimlessly floated through space? If anything went wrong in the process?!" The demon desperately stated.

"If the process were to result in failure, you soul could wander through space for all of eternity," Sherlock said. Dean was done with the spell, and the demon flew out of the girl. The girl fell to the floor, fishing for air. Ethan quickly went to her aid, and met eyes with the stranger.

"Ethan."

"Yeah?"

"Let go of my hand. I can walk." Ethan's state of panic melted, with him remembering to be more terrified _of_ the girl than _for _her. However, when she got up, she immediately hugged Ethan.

"Um, Mackenzie, are you ok?" John asked the girl (who was called Mackenzie, so everyone just presumed that was her name).

"Yeah. That thing inside me was a demon,?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yeah. I knew you were possessed with the sulfur I found around you," said Sam.

"Thanks."

"Ethan, was everything the demon said true?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah. How we mysteriously appeared here, for how long, everything. She didn't lie."

"Do you know a way out of this hotel?"

"No. Sorry. Mackenzie and I looked everywhere down here. We tried not to go up because of the Minotaur." With Ethan's comment, everyone looked at each other with a similar thought in mind. Rory caught everyone's telepathic messages.

"Oh no. No no no. We can't go up there-"

"Oh, come on Rory! You heard Ethan. We have to go up stairs again," said Dean.

"Yeah, I know. Anything I say next won't stop you guys from going up there. What I was going to say was that we need a plan."

"Well of course we have a plan!" Amy said with confidence.

"Ok. Then what is it?"

"I'll tell you. Doctor?" Amy said, defiantly turning away, facing towards Doctor.

"Well, I was hoping that we could avoid the beast from the upper floors, and investigate the halls and understand the functions of the hotel."

"So, really, you have no plan what-so-ever then," said Rory.

"Look Doc, for us to find that blue box of yours, we've got to figure out what chewbacca's wife's doing here, and why it killed that police girl," said Dean.

"And how are we going to find that out without getting killed?" Balthazar aked.

"Dean said the deceased woman upstairs might be connected to the Minotaur. Also, that in the front lobby room of the building, we found various pictures of what might be other victims of the hotel," Castiel said.

"And with Ethan and Mackenzie here, that's proof that the monster's been kidnapping people, and having them trapped here until he gets to them. Also, that the 'phrase him' note Sherlock found with the dead police girl might be connected to the rooms," said River.

"Ok, so we got the part that the monster's been kidnapping people, and killing them. What does 'phrase him' even mean though?" Sam asked.

"Phrase him…"

"I don't know. However, Moriarty didn't know that TARDIS was capable of going through space. This was obviously a set up when River received his false coordinates," said Sherlock.

"Phrase him…"

"Ok. So the monster stole the TARDIS. Maybe we could somhow extract the information from it as to where it hid it," John said.

"Phrase him…" Everyone finally took notice of the continuous phrase being said throughout the room. They looked at one another, trying to pinpoint the speaker.

"Mackenzie…" Ethan asked, concerned. Mackenzie's eyes shot up quickly, gasping at her sudden action. The Doctor went up to Mackenzie, and started sonicing her. The Doctor looked at her in the eyes, and turned off his screwdriver.

"Mackenzie," The Doctor said.

"Look, mister, I don't know why I did that," Mackenzie said defensively.

"Did anything happen to you in the hotel?" The Doctor asked.

"…" The girl only looked down, responding to his question, "I… opened one of the doors. I had to for when the minotaur was chasing me.8" Everyone went silent.

"It was only a few hours ago," she added.

"Do you think this happened to the police woman?" Sherlock asked.

"Not sure. We got enough on our plate now though. However, there are bigger things attend to," said the Doctor.

"Um… Doctor? Do you mind not staring at me like that," asked Mackenzie. The Doctor shot back to face the gang.

"Ok, now we have another problem. We can't leave until we find out what 'phrase him' exactly means," said Sam, "Well, this won't take long at all…"

...

Eventually, everyone went to their designated areas around the room, recollecting their thoughts after the current events happening. Sherlock came back to Dean and River after talking to Ethan and Mackenzie.

"Anything new?" River asked.

"Well, besides the fact that Mackenzie's stressful family life has taken great effect on her now, nothing useful," River and Dean just stood there, questioning that last statement.

"Why would she tell you that?" Dean asked.

"She didn't. By her constant habit of rejecting Ethan for any help, that tells us that she doesn't wish for anyone's assistance when it comes to anything personal and that she wishes to be alone most of the time. Also, with the fact that she keeps on stroking the tattoo she has for comfort-"

"She has a tattoo?"

"By the direction her fingers being brought upon on her arm, it depicts a certain pattern. Also, that the cloth of the shirt shows the tattoo slightly. Tattoos are typically looked down upon with parents or family, so of course she would hold that dear and personal to her. Would you like to hear more?" Sherlock asked, waiting for a response.

"I've always wanted to say this… great deduction Sherlock," Dean said, smirking at himself. River and Sherlock stood there in disbelief, "Huh… if only Sammy were here."

"As marvelous as that was, Sherlock, we still don't have a lead," said River.

"Well, I just hope the other groups are doing as well as we are," Dean said. They weren't. Sam, Castiel, Amy and Rory were just as lost.

"You think 'phrase him' has anything to do with the rooms? If so, what does it mean?" Sam asked his group.

"Well, when I first heard the phrase, it kind of brought me to something dictator-like," Rory said. Everyone looked at Rory for the odd comment, and he responded by mouthing, "what?" back.

"Hmm, fear and 'phrase him'. To be honest, it actually does sound a bit like that," Amy added.

"Could it be mind control?" asked Sam.

"No. When Mackenzie and Ethan first arrived here, they noted how they stuck together for the whole time, and that nothing peculiar as of this event here occurred. If it was mind control, why would the minotaur wait to strike now?" Castiel said.

"So, you're saying the people are getting killed out of there own will?" asked Rory.

"What if they are?" Sam asked, "What if something convinced them to go up there, and get killed by that monster?"

"The deceased woman did die with that note on her hand," said Castiel.

"And Mackenzie said that she opened one of the rooms a few hours ago," said Amy.

"So, someone is kidnapped here, they're trapped, they go into one of the rooms, and sees their worst fear. A few hours later, they start saying phrase him, and get killed by the monster… not to rain on anyone's parade, but how does this help us get out of the hotel?" Rory asked.

"Ethan!" Everyone froze, and looked back to see the Doctor helping Ethan up, "My gosh, Ethan, what happened?" Everyone saw Ethan's bloody nose and mouth. He was trying to ease the pain.

"Mackenzie..." Ethan said trying to ignore the pain.

"What about her?" asked the Doctor.

"… she punched me," everyone made a sort of gasp at the comment, "and I'm not sure where she is now, but my guess… up stairs."

"Why would she be there?" Balthazar asked.

"She constantly asked if she could go upstairs. I tried to stop her, but then-"

"You took a blow to the face because of it," said Dean.

"Guys," said John. Everyone looked at him, "I think I know how to get out of here."


End file.
